


so let me disarm you

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Series: always breaching ordinarity [1]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: 96z-centric, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Maybe OOC, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Probably ooc, Slow Burn, alphas!jinwook sooil sungjun changhyun, also contain clubbing, and mutual pining, and pining, betas!minsoo yein hwanhee dongyeol, but it's always linear so there's that, but it's switching between 96z, contain texting, oh and timeline is a shit I swear I tried, omegas!wooseok gyujin, pov is a mess I'm so sorry I tried, super slow burn, this was supposed to be yein-centric with side 96z but instead we got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Seon Yeinjust wanted to have a normal academic life. It was not his fault he smells like an omega ever since he presented as abeta, and even if it was those uneducated, douchey alphas should get some manners and leave him alone.Go Minsoowas happy with his relationship with Gyujin. Or...was he?He wasn't certain anymore, he seemed distant to him and, honestly talking, he didn't really mind much. He was quite distant with the younger too.Kim Wooseokwas fucked. It's been so long since he last caught feelings yet he wasway too quickinto getting himself a crush. Or rather, two,at the same goddamn time. He was double fucked, but well, on a brighter side none of them was a douchey alpha. Nor an alpha.Lee ChanghyunandLee Sungjunwere both alphas, so there was literallynoreason for the taller to hit on him. Besides, Sungjun keeps going out clubbing anyway, so it's obvious he's not being serious about Changhyun, he reasoned to himself.Duh.





	so let me disarm you

**Author's Note:**

> first of all KIM WOOSEOK IS BACK BITCHES HOLD UR WIGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! second of all the rest of both notes have been written in around nov/dec last year when i only had like less than 12k in this fic (and yes, before you ask, i've been writing this for 5 months. since nov 8th to be more exact) and i'm lazy to remake them so i'm keeping them lol  
> I was really resisting for a _long_ time to stan up10 but when I finally admit I'm a honey10, I decide to celebrate by writing this MONSTER when I should be working on my nanowrimo lmao anyway this is literally the biggest thing I wrote, EVER  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> well, story time this fic started with the quote "no, yein is not a submissive girly omega. he's a boy, a beta, and if you keep bullshitting with him he'll kick your balls", but like everything I write that surpassed 4k this got life by itself and went to as different path than the one planed LMAO..... this was REALLY supposed to be yein-centric over this issue with a side drama from the rest of 96z but I REEEEAAAALLY love 96z's friendship ~~([this is one of my fav u10seconds for a reason](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVpoEPfNbAA), and its not just because [it's shitpost material](https://twitter.com/heecheondo/status/972519388531363842))~~ and both the side issues and the characters themselves grew somCUH while I wrote this so I just went with it. which was a mistake because this is one of the longest shit I've ever written.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> 1-, horizontal lines between two scenes means there is a time gap from a few hours to weeks between them, but when three dots (…) are centred it means there's either a short time gap or it's a different scene happening at the same time than the previous one;  
> 2-, there's a scene where alphabetical order will be mentioned but gyujin will come before dongyeol. it's because i'm using hangeul order, where ㄱ is the first consonant;  
> 3-, not only this is a non trad abo story, I kind of made my own abo version but I THIIIIINKKKKK the fic itself explains the details needed for understanding it,,,,  
> 4-, title is from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qen7he4Y7c)!  
> 5-, I'm endless thankful for my twin who helped me decide minsoo/gyujin's fate lmao I will rant about it on ending notes to avoid spoilers. but either way, thank you twin!!!!!!!!  
> with this said, pls enjoy!!!

It was the third alpha this week and Yein was, for a lack of better words, fucking done. Was it too damn hard for them to understand he had no interest in them? At _all_? Most of them didn't even know him that well yet some even dared to ask to fuck ‘casually’ in case it was what he preferred. Where are their manners, what the _hell_?

“I swear, the next person who tries to get on my pants will get such a hard kick they will have some bone broken”, he ranted to his friends during lunch.

“Maybe you could try looking at it with positive eyes”, Wooseok suddenly said, sitting by his left. “I know it's hard since this situation is quite shitty but maybe it'd make it less horrible.”

The younger looked offended. “You _know_ that I usually am a positive person, there just isn't anything positive about a bunch of strangers thinking I'm easy because of my scent alone.”

"You're not positive, you act cheerful but you don't see things by its bright side, _ever_."

Sitting in front of Wooseok, Changhyun looked at the petit man, leaving his unhealthy burger on his plate. Yein and the omega were still talking when he said, cautiously, “you could start hiding your scent, you know.”

The younger stopped whatever he was saying to the omega to stare at the alpha instead, anger slowly getting into him, and the other three men were _very_ aware of what would come next. It wasn't much of an unknown scenario anymore as it wasn't the first time someone suggested the beta to do something similar on the matter. “It's not _my_ fault if those alphas think I'm an easy prey because I smell good.”

Wooseok nodded his head. It was understandable to him, being the only omega at the table and, in theory, from the only dynamic who'd have to deal with something like what Yein has been living with.

By the normativity, scent is not much of a beta thing. Obviously, they do have a unique smell like every other person does, but it's so subtle it's hard to notice. Betas have a neutral scent, such as oranges or sea water. But Yein, _poor_ Seon Yein, for some bizarre reason, smells strongly like cinnamon.

A scent for _omegas_. A rare one, to make it worse.

No, he wasn't a girly, cute omega. He had every trait a beta has: he was a motherly, overprotective friend, someone polite but who knew to be tough when needed, especially when it was to protect people dear to him. Personality wise, he was a _perfect_ stereotype of a beta.

He just happened to smell like an omega. And look small and adorable and, for some dumbass alphas, _submissive_. Which made said dumbasses to try to court him or even fuck him for literally no reason, and would almost never take a no for an answer, even since he first presented. It wasn't that much before but once he entered university the amount of alpha bullshit he had to deal with got much bigger and it was annoying. At least he had good friends who, when things got out of hand, would help him deal with it. Some of them happened to be alphas, so _obviously_ those who tried to pick on him would back off once they stepped in. Angering an overprotective-over-their-mate-or-friend alpha would never cause a good outcome, even when you're an alpha yourself.

Changhyun cleared his throat to speak. Sungjun, who was sitting by his side and thus in front of Yein, looked serious back and forth between the two of them. “Yein, I understand and agree that those alphas are douches, but--”

“No, you're an alpha yourself, you do _not_ understand how--”

“Yein-ah”, the tall man by Yein's right spoke for the first time that day, making everyone to look at him. “Can I give my opinion, beta to beta?”

The younger stared at Minsoo for some time. He was the kind of friend who would be as sincere as possible whenever he spoke, yet didn't really enjoy to butt in too much.

“I think Changhyun has a point. I know some alphas acts as if it's still the nineteenth century and insists you to go out with them even after being turn down constantly, but even so, if there is something you can do to avoid it happening so much it'd be better than every time it happens you get grumpy the entire day.”

The two alphas in front of Yein didn't dare to speak. It wasn't exactly their place to, after all. Minsoo stared at the youngest, who seemed deep in thought.

“Well”, the omega sitting in front of the small alpha spoke again. “It kind of bugs me he has to do something and not those assholes who should learn manners but I think it wouldn't hurt. I mean, it's not like telling them to stop will work, and since they hadn't hurt you…”, Wooseok stopped there but the short boy understood it. The teachers and big heads in their university wouldn't try to help Yein - and _any_ other omega or beta who could be on a similar situation - unless ‘real’ harm has been done, whatever their concept of real harm is. It doesn't help the fact the principal is a very traditional head alpha. It's already a lot for him to accept students who aren't alphas or from his pack to walk constantly on his territory.

Yein sighed. “And what am I supposed to do? Got an idea, _oh_ so protective alpha? Hormone blockers doesn't work on me, _trust me_ , I have tried. I even tried blockers made for omegas to see if it'd help, so you better have a brilliant idea to solve this.”

Changhyun looked hurt, but it was Sungjun who (finally) spoke, rolling his eyes at the younger. “No need to be so offended, he was trying to help. But since you asked _so_ nicely, you could use someone else's perfume or even piece of clothing - a jacket maybe? - to mask it.”

Changhyun frowned at his same dynamic friend's words. “Won't people assume Yein’s dating then?”

“No? Why would they?”

“Well”, he cleared his throat. “He's been rejecting so many people since we've been freshmen, and suddenly he appears smelling like someone else? People might assume.”

“Maybe they won’t if it's one of us? We've been close since our first weeks.”

"I refuse”, Yein deadpanned. “I don't want to smell like _any_ of you, no offence.”

The taller alpha frowned. “And why is that?”

“No, Sungjun, don't ask him! I sure as hell don't wanna know”, Wooseok said casually. “Plus even if he smells like one of us they might still assume. And I don't want people thinking I once had something with _him_.”

“Hey!”

“And I have Gyujin”, the older said. “While you two…”

The trio looked at the two alphas sitting side by side, Sungjun remained with his face blank, save for a sad smile that formed at the corner of his lips. Changhyun, though, didn't get what the older meant and just sighed. “Then we got nothing.”

“No no, we could still hide it, but with someone else's scent?”

The four of them looked at the oldest again. “Care to elaborate?”, Yein spoke in a slow voice.

“You don't want to smell like any of us but is willing to hide your scent, yes?”, the younger nodded slowly. Minsoo smiled. “So we only need to find someone reliable to help us.”

Wooseok and Yein shared a glare while the alphas did the same. Why did this sound like the worst idea ever?

And why was Yein agreeing to it?

* * *

”Is there someone sitting here?”

Wooseok looked up from his book where he was studying, a young boy wearing glasses looking down on him. When he didn't say anything, the boy spoke again.

“I mean, almost every other table is full and you're the only one sitting at this one, I mean unless you're waiting for someone or can't study with people too close then I can ask someone else--”

“Sure”, the omega said quickly. “You can sit.”

The boy smiled at him. It was cute how his cheeks got pink and he started rumbling, Wooseok noted. He returned his attention to his book, he had a very important test to study for.

The hours slowly passed, the library getting emptier by each minute that passed. It would soon be closing time so the omega decided to call it a day and closed his book. He stretched and yawned, thinking how _lucky_ he was to have morning classes the next day when he noticed the man in front of him sleeping calmly. He blinked, how long has it been since he’s been like that? Sure, their table has been really silent since he sat down, but he assumed it was because both were strangers focusing on their studies. But well, apparently only one of them was _really_ focusing.

Who was he, anyway? Wooseok knew most students and he was certain he's never seen him before. Damn, he should've asked his name or something. _Manners_.

“Uh, hey kid”, he tried, poking the other's arm lightly. “It's almost midnight. You should go back to your dorm.” Nothing. The kid was still deep in sleep.

Wooseok sighed.

“Hey you, kiddo”, he said in a more fierce voice, shaking the kid this time. “If you don't wake up soon you'll be locked in the library.”

The younger made a small sound that pretty much sounded like a moan and the omega froze.

He didn’t know how to react to _that_ but, hopefully, he didn’t need to. The boy in front of him slowly got up, sitting and looking at Wooseok with a sleepy face. “Oh. I fell asleep.”

 _You don't say,_ the older mentally said. “It's almost ten. You should pack your things up and go back to your room.”

The younger boy hummed and started moving, getting his things inside his backpack. Wooseok managed to see a ‘yeol’ on one of his notebooks but didn't manage to get the rest.

“Thank you for waking me up. I'm behind my classes so I'm studying like crazy now”, the kid said once they left the library.

“It's okay. I assume you're a freshman?”, he laughed. “I've been in your place so I can relate.”

The boy hummed in agreement. “My name's Lee Hwanhee, I'm majoring in music but all those theoric classes are killing me.”

Hmm. So no ‘yeol’. He was probably some friend of his, or maybe it's the teacher's name? “I'm Kim Wooseok, I'm majoring in acting but I decided to get a minor in economy. Worst decision I've ever done.”

Hwanhee giggled, smiling cutely at him. “Pleased to meet you, sunbaenim.”

The older couldn't help but smile as well. “Likewise. Well, my dorms are in that way so”, he paused a bit, “I guess we'll see each other? Around the campus.”

“Sure, have a good night”, the younger bowed his head at him.

“You too, you look like you need some sleep.”

The kid gave him a funny look and walked away.

Damn.

He liked that kid. He's cute. Definitely his type.

* * *

Minsoo had barely entered his dorm when he was welcomed with a hug.

“Hyung, I missed you”, Gyujin said, all smiles, then pecked his lips quickly.

He blinked at the clingy omega. “I didn't give you my key for you to barge in anytime you feel lonely.”

The younger pouted. Minsoo was just teasing him, since it was usual. He used to tell himself he did it because he couldn't help but _love_ his reactions, but if he was being truthful to himself, it was simply automatic now. Sure, Gyujin was cute when he acted like that, but that wasn't why he teased. He always did it, so he shouldn't stop suddenly. The younger didn't hate it, anyway, so it was all good. “Don't be mean hyung, it's been way too long since we last hang together, just the two of us. Besides, I did _not_ barge in, I knocked and Jinwook-hyung said I could get in and wait for you.”

The beta laughed. “It's okay, I don't really mind”, he said, moving towards the kitchen once Gyujin released him from his arms. “Talking about him, where is hyung? I wanted to ask him a favour.”

“He left but didn't tell me where to. What kind of favour is it? I could help maybe.” The younger sat on the kitchen's table while the older reheated his lunch. He frowned. “Did you not eat your lunch? Hyung!”

“I did! I ate half of it but there was too much today”, it wasn't exactly a lie but not really true either. He had this really bad habit of not eating when he was worried about something, even if it was so small or subtle he wasn't exactly what was to be worried about. Minsoo thought he was deep in thought about his friend's issue with scenting, but he had the feeling something else, something bigger was off. He just didn't know what yet.

He sighed, putting those thoughts away, and focused on answering the rest of the younger's questions. “It's just that Yein is still having trouble with some annoying alphas so we thought he could mask his scent and maybe hyung will be willing to hand something of his. Sorry but I don't think you would be helpful. Neither I can be of a help either, there isn't much a taken omega or a beta can do to another beta.”

Gyujin hummed. “I don't think it will be helpful with hyung either.”

Minsoo looked at his boyfriend. “Why?”

“He isn't really a harmful alpha”, he calmly remarked.

The older sat by his side to finish his meal. “Does he need to be a harmful alpha to mask Yein’s scent?”

“No, but”, he paused himself a bit, “even if it masks his scent, people might not see Yein-hyung as an off-limits person and things will be the same. Hyung isn't much of a romantic person either so the whole thing might not even work. Besides, his scent isn't _that_ strong.”

The other furrowed a brow. “I don't know about that but he _can_ be quite harmful when it comes to his friends. And, well, it doesn't really hurt to try.”

“I guess you're right then”, his boyfriend shrugged. “But enough about them, let's focus on us.”

Minsoo smiled but he felt it was a bit forced. “Sure, what about some Netflix and chill?”

Gyujin glared at him. “You mean _actual_ Netflix and chill or watching something while cuddling?”

The older got up to put his now empty plate by the sink, then turned back to the younger and smirked. “Well, you know what I'm thinking.”

The omega nodded with a… _cheerful_ look. He knew what it meant, but it wasn't what _Minsoo_ meant.

He forced a smile, hoping his words wouldn't frustrate the younger. “Great! We haven't finished the second season of Stranger Things yet.”

He ignored the look in Gyujin's eyes, who silently agreed.

* * *

Changhyun was ready to go home and fall asleep but once he left his dance practice, there was a Sungjun waiting for him. He rolled his eyes. “Do you really miss me so much you have to wait for me every time? We saw each other literally three hours ago.”

It was just a joke, but then the taller said with the most serious face, “I always miss you.”

He once again rolled his eyes but, this time, with red cheeks.

For some reason he couldn't understand, the taller alpha was super weird whenever the two of them were alone. He'd say cheesy stuff and wait for his classes or dance practices so they could walk to the dorms together even when his classes ended at a much earlier hour, he also often asked Changhyun if he wanted to go out or play games on their (actually Sungjun’s, but he shared) console, even if the younger had countless times told him that it would be weird for two alphas to go out so many times by themselves.

It also didn't help that they were _roommates_. They saw each other many times a day, probably more than Yein and Wooseok, who are also same age roommates. It was quite tiring for the younger alpha.

Not that he hated Sungjun. He was a nice guy and a trustworthy friend, which was okay, but he was also a fellow alpha, which made it… weird. Alphas weren't… like that to other alphas. He didn't seem to be a bad guy nor seemed to be playing with him but still, he felt uncomfortable.

“Are you going straight to the dorms?”, Sungjun broke the silence.

“That's the plan, why?”

“We could pass on that cafeteria you adore so much and get something, they stay open until late hours, right? I bet you're starving right now”, he smiled, face full of expectation.

“Yeah, I am, but”, Changhyun frowned, “I'm sweaty and it's way past eleven in the evening? I'd rather take a shower and hibernate.”

Sungjun looked at him with an unreadable expression but still nodded at him. “All right then. But you should at least have dinner before sleeping, considering how much energy you lost on your practice.”

The shorter alpha furrowed a brow at that, because really, why would he care about this, it was nothing? But decided to not comment it out loud.

The way back to their shared dorm was calm and silent, the taller opened the door but allowed him to enter first. Changhyun would've found it odd if he wasn't dead tired and went straight to his well-deserved shower.

When he left, with sweatpants on and a baggy shirt and wet hair, he realized Sungjun had changed his clothing but was definitely _not_ ready to sleep but rather, to go out to a club. Which was most likely where he was dressed to go to. “Are you for _real_?”

The taller looked at him in confusion.

“You really going out right now? Don't you have to study for finals?”

Sungjun scoffed. “So? I'm an adult. I know you don't want to go out today, but I do. Don't worry, I won't insist you to come too. I know you're dead tired and it's okay, I even did your din--”

“It's not a matter of if I want to go or not. It's late, and you have things to do”, Changhyun rolled his eyes. “Seriously, why are you such a mess.”

The last part wasn't meant to the other to hear but he did. Sungjun stared at him, almost not believing his ears, but then laughed bitterly. “A mess? Who are _you_ to tell me that?”

“Your friend?”, he scoffed again. “Why are you suddenly so offended I just--”

“You're what! Huh? Trying to help me? You're not helping at all with trying to control me.”

“Sungjun, I'm not trying to--”

“Then _why_ do you care if I'm going out or not?”

The smaller stopped. He didn't want to say it. He knew exactly why he hated every time he went out to club and drink and fuck but he had no right to do so. Sungjun was nothing for him other than a roommate and friend. He could do whatever he wished to.

“I don't”, he told the older even when Changhyun knew it was a hundred percent a lie. “You're right, you're an adult and an alpha and can do whatever. Go to whoever's bed you want to and only return by the morning, see if I care.”

Sungjun glared at him with a very angry face that really triggered his alpha instincts to fight him for looking down on him. But he didn't move, not when it hit him he wasn't exactly looking down on him.

He was _hurt_.

Before he could say anything else, the taller got his jacket and left without a word. Changhyun felt like the biggest asshole on the entire planet.

It didn't really help when he entered the kitchen and noticed Sungjun has prepared him his dinner.

* * *

”Minsoo told me you needed to mask your scent”, Jinwook asked suddenly, sitting by Yein’s side in the cafeteria. “Hi, Yein.”

Said man looked up, noticing that the alpha's attention was entirely on his fellow beta friend. “I am literally right here, you could've say hi to me too.”

“So are we”, Wooseok pouted. “Stop being so biased over your hoobaes.”

The oldest ignored the rest of the third years and a certain second year’s protest. “I was messing in my old stuff to see if there was something I didn't use anymore and I found this. To be honest I don't even remember this but here. You can have it.”

Yein looked at the leather jacket and he couldn't really imagine his hyung in it. It was too… rad. Maybe he was a cool teen before university.

“Hyung, I think there is something wrong with… _your_ jacket”, Changhyun said calmly. “It smells like coffee.”

Jinwook didn't get it. “Well, I drink a lot of coffee.”

“No, I mean… It smells like an _alpha_ who smells like coffee.”

Everyone at the table silently stared at him, who got a bit embarrassed at that. Jinwook didn't smell like coffee, in fact, he had the rare smell of cocoa. It was literally impossible for anyone to mistake his scent. “Ah… It-- it must be Sooil's then… Now I know why I couldn't remember owning it.”

“Who's Sooil?”

“My last roommate. He's an alpha, yes, and he changed his major so he switched dorms in our second year.”

“Aaaand he smells like coffee”, Minsoo assumed.

“Exactly… Damn, I'll have to pick something else. Sorry, Yeinie, you'll have to wait until tomorrow at least.”

“It's okay hyung, you are trying to help me”, he smiled at his senior.

Jinwook was about to get up when Gyujin spoke. “Why don't we ask Sooil-ssi instead? If he can wear it, I mean.”

This time, everyone stared at the youngest at the table.

“I don't think it's much of a good idea to wear some clothing of an alpha you don't know”, Sungjun said back. Wooseok agreed by saying how he was wise, for an alpha, while Changhyun reluctantly nodded.

“Then ask him!”, the youngest omega said as it was the easiest thing in the world.

Minsoo eyed his boyfriend. “It could go really wrong to involve a stranger in this.”

“Well, it doesn't hurt to try, does it, baby?”

His words seemed simple for the rest of their friends, but Minsoo realized it was actually his own words from the day before _backfiring at him_. That made him felt uneasy, it wasn’t a thing his younger boyfriend did normally.

Yein glared at the younger omega. “What if he's also a shitty alpha I'm trying to avoid?”

Gyujin’s hopeful smile dropped but it quickly returned when Jinwook spoke again. “He's one of the nicest alphas I've met.”

Wooseok gasped loudly at that. “He must be harmless then.”

The oldest alpha smiled awkwardly. “What's that supposed to mean--”

“Then ask”, Gyujin said again, looking confident. “If he got hyung’s trust he can't be bad. Besides, the sooner you mask your scent the sooner people will stop bothering you, right?”

Yein face looked anxious. “I'm starting to think this won't be a good idea.”

Changhyun looked worried at him. “Do you _not_ want to do it?”

He sighed. “I do, it's just… bothering me. I just wanted to have a normal university life not be-- ugh”, he moved his hand to his hair. “To worry more about my safety than my grades. It's annoying me just like when these assholes come bother me. Will I have to mask my stupid scent for the rest of my life?”, he sighed again. “I don't know anymore.”

Jinwook gave the young beta the jacket on his hands, patting his back softly. “You know what, wear it for today, and once your class ends we'll talk to Sooil and if you still feel uncomfortable with the whole masking thing we'll think of something else to mask it. Seriously though, he's a sweet guy and will probably want to help you no matter what.”

“Even if we're strangers?”

“Even then.”

Yein smiled sadly at his senior and nodded, the older smiling back and moments later left them to finish their meal. The beta took off his sweater to put on the leather jacket and it didn't really match with his overall figure but it was warm so he didn't really care.

“So, friends, how do I smell?”

Changhyun, who was sitting by his side this time, got a bit closer to the younger. “Yup, your smell definitely got weaker. The coffee scent is strong enough to hide it but not show off too much.”

The beta seemed relieved, anxiety leaving his face slowly.

Gyujin’s phone started buzzing after a few chit chat and once he answered the call, a somewhat loud but unfamiliar voice could be heard by almost everyone at the table.

“Hello-- aoh, Dongyeol-ah! I'm having l-- _yah_ , stop screaming at me, I'm your hyung! I know I _know_ , I'm sorry I completely forgot it! Yeah, I was having lunch but I'm almost finished so I'll get going right now! Yeah. Sure, yeah _no_ I really am sorry! See you soon!”

He shut down the phone and started to get up. “Sorry, I promised this freshman I'd help his boyfriend to study and ended up forgetting it!”, he moved towards the oldest at the table to quickly kiss his cheek, “love you, bye guys!”

They all looked at the figure of their youngest getting to the library. “I didn't know Gyujin was tutoring. His grades aren't even that great.”

“Shut up, Sungjun-ah”, Changhyun quickly said to his fellow alpha, who frowned at him. Yein raised a brow at the two and stared. The smaller seemed grumpier  _specifically_ at the taller the entire week. He even stopped sitting near the older and avoided him whenever he could.

“Honestly, neither _I_ knew he was tutoring”, Minsoo mentioned in a monotonous voice, breaking the younger’s line of thought.

The rest of the table turned to him. “Are you two having trouble? You've been glued for over four years”, Wooseok said. Most of them met the duo at university, the older had just entered university but the couple were already two years into their relationship, and even back then it felt as if they have _just_ gotten together. For the last few months, however, it seemed like they got gradually distant. From an outsider's perspective, at least. Either way, it wasn't a Minsoo-Gyujin thing to keep things from each other, even if it was something as small as tutoring a freshman.

“No? He went to my dorm yesterday and we watched some series, he even stayed the night. I thought we were okay.”

The older alpha seemed dense, but instead, decided to speak casually. “Maybe they finally left the honeymoon phase and cooled down. Or maybe it's been too long since you two got laid.”

“Sungjun, seriously…”

“What! I _am_ being serious here”, the shorter glared at him. “Okay, minus the get laid part. But you understand as much as I do their scents are hardly  _there_ ”, he turned to the older beta this time, who seemed to be processing what he had just pointed out. “You mostly smell like yourself and Gyujin barely smells like you. It's almost as if…”

He paused, not really wanting to finish it. They all feared what he'd say next.

“As if you had broken your bond or something.”

Biologically, both alphas and omegas can sense other people's scent while betas, being the neutral dynamic, were clueless about scent unless they were expelling heavy hormones, such as when an omega is on heat or when an alpha is using their bossy voice. However, when it was about relationships and bonded or mated people, alphas were much more sensitive than omegas. Maybe something to do with their ancient, nonrational possessiveness, as they tend to _hate_ when their partners and pack members smell like someone else.

So, if there was an alpha saying they smelled like a separated couple, something was definitely up.

Minsoo’s face didn't change, but they all knew he was deep in thought. Or deeper, considering his food was untouched until now, as if something was on the back of his head this whole time. “But I love him. And he does too, he literally just kissed me and told me that. How can we _not_ smell like a bonded couple?”

“Some words means nothing”, Changhyun said more to himself, but it was still heard by most by the table.

Sungjun licked his lips, ignoring his roommate. “Look, I'm not saying anything, I'm just interpreting what I smell. Scents are weird, it might be entirely wrong.”

“But, by the way you two are acting around each other too”, Wooseok started slowly, “I kind of understand where all of this is coming. You might not notice for not being able to scent it, but there is something there. Sometimes it feels like you’ve felt into the routine zone, or something like that? You two are together and still does couple stuff, yeah, but your relationship's dynamic changed and probably none of you realized it.”

Minsoo sighed. Yein noticed and knew the older boy would overthink about it if he wasn’t stopped, so he checked the time to realize both him and the older would be late if they didn't move soon.

“Don't think too much about it, Minsoo-yah”, he said once they far from the rest, on their way to their respective classes. He put the arm around his fellow beta's shoulder hoping he'd feel better. “Our sense of smell isn't as good as those three so we both know it doesn't define anything. But Sungjun said it himself, it might be a false alarm. Don't overthink it.”

The older sighed again. Yein hoped it wouldn't bother him too much, but knowing him it would. He knew how much Gyujin was special to him.

He really wishes it was nothing.

* * *

Sooil seemed nice.

No, scratch that. He _was_ nice, cool, sweet, understandable, and what the _fuck_ was he really an alpha?

(Nothing against alphas, Wooseok even had friends who were alphas.)

The omega knew that Yein wasn't really much of a social person, so when his roommate decided to sit beside the big alpha first thing the next morning, he knew it could only mean one thing.

He was nice, and there was _no_ reason for Wooseok to not treat him nicely.

“Are you really sure you're agreeing with this because you want to help him, and not because you wanna fuck him, pretty much as the rest of the alphas at this place?”

“Wooseok!”, Yein said with his high pitched voice, clearly embarrassed.

 _What?_ He might be nice and all, and he should probably be trying to grow into the alpha’s good side, but no way in hell he's trusting a strange alpha with one if his precious friends! Not without testing him at least!

“And why would I want to fuck someone I just met?”, he asked honestly, but it was not honest enough for Wooseok.

He shrugged. “I'm not sure, but you wouldn't be the first to think like that.”

He didn't look offended and didn’t raise his voice at the omega, but he still kept on the defensive. “I'm not like those dickheads you're talking about. I'm doing this because Jinwook asked me, and Yein seems that he needs the favour. I'm just trying to be nice.”

“You sure it's not your instinct trying to cover the fact you're attracted to the cinnamon scent of our Yeinie?”

Yein was as red a fresh tomato. “Wooseok, you _really_ don't need to do this right now.”

“Oh yes, I do”, he said in a light tone but still meaning every word he said. Wooseok could be _really_ protective of his friends, especially when an alpha was involved and it usually pissed people off as he’s an omega and not a beta at least. But seriously, he didn't give a damn about dynamics ‘roles’ and ‘traits’ and neither did his friends, and especially _Yein_ wouldn't mind. “He could be a perv who's been stalking you from afar so he'd look harmless to you and finally got his hands you, under our noses!”

Sooil looked anything but harmful though. He actually seemed to be panicking inside, unsure of what to say or why was he saying such things so suddenly in the first place.

He started at the new face. “Holy shit, you're seriously being frightened by an omega you never met before.”

The older looked embarrassed by that but, instead, explained himself. “My roommate is a freshman beta and basically rules our room. I won't look down on you or Yein _just_ because you aren't alphas, I _know_ you aren't weaklings or inferior or whatever. I'm _really_ just trying to help.”

The omega felt like pressuring him just a _little_ bit more but fought against it. For now, he decided it was enough. Besides, without any warning, someone - or rather, some _two_ \- sat by the older’s side when it hit who one of then was. “Hwanhee-yah.”

He looked back at him. “Wooseok-sunbaenim! I didn't know you knew Sooil-hyung.”

“They literally just met”, Yein butted in. “Hi, I don't think we know each other? I'm Seon Yein, a third year. And this is Kim Wooseok, but I guess you already know him.”

One of them nodded while the other shakes his head. The one who nodded pointed at himself. “Lee Hwanhee, freshman. And this is”, he stared at the other man before turning to the third years once again, “my fellow freshman friend, Lee Dongyeol.”

The omega nodded at them. So this was the owner of the 'yeol'. Staring at the two of them, he noticed that couldn't exactly tell their scent apart, but they were definitely both betas. His nose wasn't one of the best, even if he wasn't a neutral dynamic. But it was enough for him to feel safe being surrounded by three betas, even if it wasn't like the alpha by their table was _really_ dangerous. He was… a softie. An alpha, sure, but seemed to be the softest of them.

Yein stared at the newest face. “Dongyeol? Aren't you friends with Gyujin?”

He widened his eyes. “Han Gyujin-hyung? Yeah, I do, he's a very reliable hyung. He's even helping Hwanhee study for the subjects he failed.”

“Am behind”, his friend corrected. “I didn't fail anything _yet_ , I still got hope.”

The older at the table laughed at the two. They were obviously close, the omega could tell.

He stopped his laughing to look at his side and raise a brow at one of the freshmen. “Don't you have classes in, I don't know, five minutes, Hwanhee-yah? What are you doing here?”

“You _do_?”, the younger boy looked offended (betrayed?) over the alpha’s words. “Hwan-ah! You said you didn’t and even dragged me here before I could finish my breakfast!”

“Hey, will you look at the clock! I should get going so I won't get late to class! Bye hyungs, see ya Yeol-ah”, and before any of the two could open his mouth, the young beta left the cafeteria in hurried steps.

Dongyeol rolled his eyes. “He's such a dumbass.”

“A weird dumbass”, Sooil said. “He bosses everyone around but I still have to act as I'm his guardian most of the times. It's tiring.”

Wooseok had the feel that when he said everyone he meant _himself_ and had to hold his laugh at the image of a Hwanhee bossing Sooil around. He could easily imagine a very petit puppy (a very petit Hwanhee) shouting at a bigger dog thrice his size and, surprisingly, said dog (said Sooil-hyung) would actually obey him. It was a cute yet super hilarious scene.

“Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, hyung?”, Yein spoke then, waking Wooseok from his daydream.

“What, you're our hyung?”

The alpha hummed. “I'm same age with Jinwook, but I'm also a third year like you two since I changed my major”, he smiled to Wooseok who couldn't believe he'd been such a dick to an older alpha _and_ survived. Sure, he had his reasons to act like that but the older didn't know. Sooil really was nicer than most alphas he knew. Nicer than probably _every_ alpha he's ever met, Jinwook included.

Said alpha then looked back at the young beta, getting up too. “I'll walk you to your class, we could also finish talking about the deal. If it's not a problem for you, obviously.”

He stopped himself and blinked a few times. “Oh, sure, it's cool by me. See ya, Wooseok! It was nice meeting you, Dongyeol-ah.”

The two men still at the table nodded at the other two, air suddenly dense. It was awkward, Wooseok literally just met the younger yet here was he, sitting casually while the younger ate something that seemed homemade. It looked good, it was a light coloured cake. Probably vanilla or cream. It really looked good.

Dongyeol noticed he was staring, cheeks getting pink. “Do-- you want some, sunbaenim?”

“Hm? Ah, no no I already had breakfast in the dorms, don't worry.”

The beta hummed, eating another fork, Wooseok looking silently. Damn, the cake really looked good, but it'd be weird to eat strangers food even if he offered a bite of it.

He thought the table would stay quiet when the youngest spoke again. “How do you know Hwanhee?”

Wooseok scratched the back of his head. “I wouldn’t say we know each other, I just saw him once besides now. I was at the library and he sat in front of me since it was too crowded. I had to wake him up because he slept over his books.”

Dongyeol laughed, probably imagining it. “He really is a dumbass”, he ate another fork. “Hwanhee missed most classes and is now trying to recover it, but he’s tiring himself way too much.”

“Missed classes? Why, was he sick?”, the omega suddenly asked when he noticed he didn’t really have the intimacy with any of the two freshmen to ask such thing. “Wait, never mind, I don’t think I’m in the place to ask this.”

“Don’t worry, sunbaenim. He’s just sensitive and gets sick easily, so he wasn’t around here the first half of this semester.”

“I see. It must’ve been horrible for him.”

The kid nodded. “Not only for him but for me too. I had to baby him and even take some notes for him. We don’t even have the same classes! I felt like I was double majoring with all the content that was thrown at me! I could’ve _died_ , sunbaenim!”

The older smiled at the boy’s sudden confession. “Well, at least if you have to act as a musician one day you can make it more realistically”, he joked, but then Dongyeol gave him a side smile that was, at the same time, cute and charming.

He was nice and very adorable. He wasn't really like Hwanhee but _shit_ , he was _definitely_ his type as well.

Wooseok was fucked.

* * *

_[ New message at group chat_ **_96z_ ** _! (11:27pm) ]_

> _[ users online in this chatroom: 5 (beat_to, bumdeuksus, onmywei, sun_yeinz (you) and woogod) ]_
> 
> **beat_to (11:27pm):** new report on the yein case:
> 
> **beat_to (11:27pm):** its been a whole week and our youngest didnt scream at us for the 'shitty idea'
> 
> **beat_to (11:27pm):** tht must mean
> 
> **beat_to (11:27pm):**  tht the plan went well
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:29pm):** **yup**!
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:29pm):** the plans not mine tho lol
> 
> **bumdeuksus (11:29pm):** details details
> 
> **beat_to (11:29pm):** lol u welcome
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:29pm):** i actually didnt think masking my scent would be a good idea wow
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:30pm):** thx friendos :)
> 
> **woogod (11:34pm):** k but
> 
> **woogod (11:34pm):** ur didnt wear the jacket today
> 
> **woogod (11:35pm):** did that hyung break the deal alrdy
> 
> **woogod (11:35pm):** will i have to
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:35pm):** no
> 
> **woogod (11:35pm):** take the matter on my hanwhat the fuck why you said no before i finished it
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:35pm):** as ur bff nd roommate i knew the nxt thing ud say would be unnecessary
> 
> **onmywei (11:37pm):** ouch lmao
> 
> **bumdeuksus (11:37pm):** wow sungjun u alive
> 
> **bumdeuksus (11:37pm):** u didnt appear today
> 
> **beat_to (11:37pm):** u... literally logged out only to say tht????
> 
> **onmywei (11:38pm):** for ur info changhyunah i was on dis whole time.
> 
> **beat_to (11:38pm):** afk is not on
> 
> **onmywei (11:38pm):** and minsooyah sorry tht u had to miss my presence but i had
> 
> **onmywei (11:39pm):** places to go, ppl to see
> 
> **onmywei (11:39pm):** ukno
> 
> **beat_to (11:39pm):**...
> 
> **woogod (11:39pm):** can we pls return to the only relevant matter which is our yeinies safety
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:40pm):** sighs
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:40pm):** hyung let me take a diff clothing because wearing One jacket the whole time would be unsanitary
> 
> **beat_to (11:40pm):**.
> 
> **woogod (11:40pm):**.
> 
> **bundeuksus (11:40pm):**.
> 
> **onmywei (11:40pm):** .
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:40pm):** whAT
> 
> **woogod (11:40pm):** he really is a super soft alpha holy shit
> 
> **beat_to (11:41pm):** woah...
> 
> **bumdeuksus (11:41pm):** wait wait wait this is so weird
> 
> **bumdeuksus (11:41pm):** you meet last week and are already so close and friendly
> 
> **bumdeuksus (11:41pm):** he often goes to our table too during lunch
> 
> **bumdeuksus (11:41pm):** am i the only one idk
> 
> **bumdeuksus (11:41pm):** slightly worried
> 
> **beat_to (11:41pm):** yes
> 
> **woogod (11:41pm):** no
> 
> **woogod (11:41pm):** WHY U NOT CREEPED OUF CHANGHYJN
> 
> **beat_to (11:42pm):** what? hyungs just doing his part?
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:42pm):** THANK YOU CHANGHYUNah
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:42pm):** i know you worry for me but srsly hes really calm
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:43pm):** besides, i can protect myself
> 
> **woogod (11:43pm):** u never needed to v4 for u to be so sure of it :/
> 
> **beat_to (11:43pm):** he seems harmless tbh
> 
> **beat_to (11:43pm):** alpha to alpha
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:44pm):** its what i think too

_[ New private message by_ **_kuhngoon_ ** _! (11:44pm) ]_

> **onmywei (11:44pm):** mmmmmm
> 
> **onmywei (11:44pm):** hes a good alpha material 4u yeinah ;)
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:45pm):** the hell
> 
> **woogod (11:45pm):** nO
> 
> **woogod (11:45pm):** MY LITTLE YEIN
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:45):** the hell 2
> 
> **baet_to (11:45pm):** if ure gonna say sht like that jsut go back to ur places n people
> 
> **onmywei (11:47pm):** shh
> 
> **onmywei (11:47pm):** think abt it
> 
> **onmywei (11:47pm):** hes not a dominant bossy alpha but still is reliablr enough to protecr him when needed
> 
> **onmywei (11:47pm):** n he smells like coffee while u smell like cinnamon i mean
> 
> **onmywei (11:48pm):** 100% made for yein
> 
> **beat_to (11:48pm):**  ...i hate that im agreein with u
> 
> **bumdeuksus (11:48pm):** ^^
> 
> **onmywei (11:49pm):** :)
> 
> **woogod (11:49pm):** WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU THREE
> 
> **woogod (11:49pm):** i understang sungjun he mst be drunk rn but u two too??????
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:51pm):**...
> 
> **woogod (11:51pm):** DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE CONSIDERING
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:52pm):** no shh
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:52pm):** those were my ... of disspointment @ yall
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:52pm):** after tht im going to sleep i hate you all
> 
> **woogod (11:54pm):** D:
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:54pm):** UGH
> 
> **sun_yeinz (11:54pm):** except for u wooseok
> 
> **woogod (11:54pm):** :D
> 
> **woogod (11:55pm):** ♡
> 
> **onmywei (11:57pm):** sweet, ill be goin 2 then
> 
> **onmywei (11:57pm):** gonna do what changhyun told me ;)
> 
> **onmywei (11:58pm):** dont stay waiting for me
> 
> _[ onmywei have left this chatroom ]_
> 
> **beat_to (12:01am):** why the fuck would i do that
> 
> **beat_to (12:01am):** bye
> 
> **bumdeuksus (12:03am):** im… not gonna ask
> 
> **beat_to (12:03am):** ask wht exactly

_[ New private message by_ **_kuhngoon_ ** _! (12:03am) ]_

> **bumdeuksus (12:12am):** …
> 
> **bumdeuksus (12:12am):** i lied check ur pms
> 
> **woogod (12:12am):** what abt me? i wanna know too!!! D:
> 
> _[ you have left this chatroom ]_

…

_[ private conversation with kuhngoon and sun_yeinz (you) ]_

> **kuhngoon (11:44pm):** hey, u home yet?
> 
> **kuhngoon (12:03am):** yein?
> 
> **sun_yeinz (12:20am):** oh sorry sooilhyung!!!!!!! i didnt see ur message u_u;;
> 
> **sun_yeinz (12:20am):** ive been a home for awhile
> 
> **sun_yeinz (12:20am):** why u asking?
> 
> **kuhngoon (12:20am):** oh, nothinf much
> 
> **kuhngoon (12:21am):** just worried i guess
> 
> **kuhngoon (12:22am):** was thinking abt wht u told me earlier,,,, abt y u askd jinwook n i for help
> 
> **sun_yeinz (12:23am):** aww no need to, really!
> 
> **sun_yeinz (12:23am):** you are already doing a lot so no need to be
> 
> **kuhngoon (12:23am):** ye i… i know sorry
> 
> **kuhngoon (12:23am):** i know jm not exactly in place to worry that much either
> 
> **kuhngoon (12:24am):** jst got a bad feeling n thought i should ask
> 
> **sun_yeinz (12:24am):** dont be sorry!!! worrying s what friends do bt you dont need to
> 
> **sun_yeinz (12:24am)** : anyway. im gonna go to bed, got classed tomorrow morning
> 
> **kuhngoon (12:25am):** oh sure
> 
> **kuhngoon (12:25am):** i shouldnt keep u up too late :p
> 
> **kuhngoon (12:25am):** gnight~
> 
> **sun_yeinz (12:25am):** its nothin!!! hh
> 
> **sun_yeinz (12:26am):** night for u too hyung♡
> 
> **kuhngoon (12:26):** :) thx~

* * *

“I gotta keep an eye on mister No Sooil and I need your help” was all Wooseok told Changhyun before the younger started pulling him by the arm, taking him to the cafeteria.

He blinked. “This again? He’s proved himself to be reliable more than once you know. Let me go, by the way, you know I hate it.”

The omega frowned but did as told. “Sorry, I forgot your alpha pride is one of the hugest.”

He wanted to deny it and say this had _nothing_ to do with dynamics, but considering that Wooseok talking back to him did annoy him a bit more than it should, he decided to keep his mouth shut. Maybe he did have too much pride and maybe he should fix it. _Maybe_.

“Anyway, I don't really want to trust him, at least not yet. He's not proven anything just because he gave Yein some of his old clothing.”

Changhyun sighed. “I know you want to be a good friend and all, but he can take care of himself, and even if he does something wrong Yein's friend with other three alphas. We can kick his ass if he touched him.”

Wooseok snorted. “Sooil-hyungnim's weak, even I could hurt him.”

The older blinked. “ _Wow_. Then what are you even worried about? And what's with the formal tone?”

The omega rolled his eyes. “Just because he is weak it doesn't mean he is to be blindly trusted, especially because Yein gets easily hurts when it's about people he likes. He could easily fool him into whatever relationship they end up having.”

“You mean… you think he will end up in love and something bad will happen by then?”

He blinked a few times and then frowned. “I actually meant like as in friendship but now that you mentioned… and Sungjun _did_ say something like that as well… There _is_ the possibility Yein will get feelings and then they might”, he frowned deeper. “I hope not. I mean, he's smarter than to crush on an alpha that suddenly appeared just to help him mask his scent, that should be a fanfiction trophy or something like that. And he doesn't need a dumb alpha by his side.”

The other held a scoff. “You do know you're talking to an alpha, right?”

“You do know I have every right to despite your dynamic, don't you?”

He sighed. “Look, I know what happened to you and I know it was really shitty, but consider that not all alphas are like that.”

Wooseok crossed his arms, but his expression was serious. “After all I've been through I hoped _you_ would be better than this, giving the _not all alpha_ speech. Besides, there are plenty of that type of alpha in this place, you've seen how many times someone tried to mate with either me or Yein simply because of our dynamic or scent”, he then sighed and looked quite… hurt. Changhyun felt guilty. “I just don't want him to suffer what I had, okay? Let me worry.”

Sure, Yein dealt with a lot of headaches for smelling like an omega, but Wooseok _was_ one. He knew better than any of them how shitty being the lowest dynamic was in this society they lived in, especially because he had experienced much worse things. Changhyun more than anyone knew that Wooseok was _much_ happier in their middle school years, but it was also when it all ruined because it was when they were old enough to present the first traces of their dynamic.

None of them minded much about it, after all, they were young and in a friendly place, until high school came by and he indeed matured, presenting as a very strong vanilla scented omega. But that wasn't the issue, not until the younger got himself a two years old alpha boyfriend who ended up being toxic as fuck. He'd tell Wooseok what to wear, where to go, forbid him to see people who disliked and, because of that, he grew distant from Changhyun for a while. What alpha would want his mate, who was an _omega_ , to befriend other alphas? They only returned talking as before when his older boyfriend graduated but, well, it backfired and became much worse than before since he couldn't daily keep an eye on Wooseok anymore. And it was when Changhyun decided to interfere and protect the younger until the dude left him for good.

It had been horrible. The omega had been over it but it still left a scar that would probably stay for a long time.

Changhyun sighed, obviously defeated. He felt like shit now, maybe he-- no, he _really_ should stop letting his alpha pride speak stupid things and fix his attitude. Definitely. “Sorry I didn't consider your feelings. Alright, I'll try keeping an eye on him but really, I don't think there is much to worry.”

The younger smiled. “Keeping an eye might be enough, don't worry.”

“Do you”, he started calmly but stopped himself. “Nah, never mind. It doesn’t matter.”

Wooseok stared at the older for a while. “No no, tell me. I want to know.”

He bit the inside of his cheeks. “Do you still think it was your fault? All that happened then. You don't need to answer if you don’t want to.”

He watched as his friend breathed in and out slowly. “Rationally, I don’t. But I still… have insecurities, I guess. There is this little voice that tells me I’m not capable of being in relationships, that if I were a more obedient omega that would have never happened to me. I know it’s wrong but… it still is _there_ , you know.”

Changhyun silently nodded.

“But you don’t have to worry, really. Sooner or later I’ll fully recover”, and as if to prove his point he smiled wide.

The older thought that was going to be it, but then, Wooseok slammed his hand on the table they had sat on. “What the f--” 

“By the way! I want to know what you talked to Minsoo yesterday.”

Changhyun groaned. “There is nothing worth mentioning from those stupid messages.”

“Please, we’ve been friends longer than we've been friends with him, I know you really well. I even consider you my second best friend--”

“ _Wow_ , I'm _so_ honoured.”

“--but it must have something to do with Sungjun, so probably that’s why I haven’t understand it fully by my own. So I want to hear it from your mouth.”

The alpha stared at him. “What the _fuck_.” Wooseok just gave him a glare, and really, he knew better than to lie to him. “He’s being a dick. End of story.”

“Huh. So you fought or something?”

“Uh, maybe?”

“Lee Changhyun. You don’t _uh maybe_ fight with someone.”

“Well, maybe we did, maybe we did not. Maybe I was trying to help and maybe he didn’t want my help. And maybe, just maybe, it’s none of your goddamn business.”

Wooseok scoffed. “I can’t even believe what I’m hearing. Why are you always like this when it’s about him? All moody.”

“Because there is nothing to talk about and you still insist on it.”

The younger pouted. “There is nothing because you don’t do anything to fix it.”

Changhyun glared at him. “What do you mean--”

“Oh, it’s Wooseok-hyung!”

The alpha stopped what he was saying to look at the two betas getting close to their table, arms connected. Changhyun was sure they were dating, they _smelled_ like it. It was sickening.

Wooseok eyed them, smiling in their direction and… blushing? “Oh, hello you two. What are you doing here?”

“We study here, duh”, the taller of the two said, receiving a slap from the other.

“We are going to our classes and saw you and just wanted to say a quick hi”, he smiled and then turned to the alpha’s direction, nodding respectfully. “We should get going or we'll be late.”

“See you around, hyung!”

Wooseok nodded cheerfully at their backs until realization hit him, turning to his friend. “They called me hyung.”

The older blinked. “Well, I hoped they would have basic manners. They're clearly younger.”

“No, Changhyun-ah, you don't get it. We haven't talked that much so we kept formal and they only used sunbaenim. Until now at least”, he looked surprised by that. “Does this mean they want to befriend me?”

Changhyun rose a brow by that. “Are you interested in any of them?”

“Wh-- what are you even saying! Haha of _course_ not…”

“You're clearly pinning, Wooseok-ah.”

The younger blushed more, taken aback. “You-- you know _what_? You have no say about this until you solve whatever bullshit is going on with you and Sungjun. If that’s not my business than this isn’t yours.”

Changhyun rolled his eyes. Whatever. Fuck Sungjun.

* * *

“Fuck _yes_ , Sungjun”, he heard the woman say, and that made him stop because, well… he didn’t even know why.

He liked to party, okay. Was there any crime in it? He was young and legal. He just wanted to have some fun.

However, he'd be lying if he said he went out to _actually_ have fun. Deep down, maybe, but it was mainly for him to drown his feelings away and forgot they exist, even if it was on a short moment. Dance until late hours, drink whatever he could afford, maybe even hang out with someone else. Someone who wasn't _him_.

Because he had those annoying feelings for this annoying alpha he knew. _Ugh_.

He went to clubs to forget him, yet he kept nagging his mind even when he was making out with a very hot alpha lady. Why did she have to smell like fucking _pepper_? It was already a not-so-common scent, but the issue was that it was also _Lee fucking Changhyun’s_ scent and that was probably why he had stopped. Because his mind when somewhere it shouldn't.

“What is it, baby boy?”, she said. He didn't remember her name but he did remember she was a noona (by what, almost ten years, but hey she was hot okay?). She looked at him with a cat-like grin. “Is there something bothering you?”

“ _No_?”

She laughed at his face, and Sungjun felt slightly offended at that. “ _Please_ , you wouldn't be trying to resist me if you didn't have something in that head of yours.”

He didn't enjoy hearing her words but fuck, she was right. “I don't really wanna think of it, you know.”

She hummed. “It's okay. I think I got it. Is it because I'm also an alpha?”

“What? No, I don't mind it--”

“Or is it because whoever is in your mind is also an alpha?”

He stopped speaking. What the fuck. He just met her that night.

“I'm right, aren't I?”

The man caught himself nodding, blaming it on the alcohol for sharing his inner thoughts. “But he probably hates me.”

“Why is that?”

Sungjun moved his hand to his hair. “I don't know? He's cold to me when I hit on him. And he's gotten colder suddenly, but he also acts like he owns me or something? As if we were a thing, but then gets mad at me and says he doesn't care because I'm free to do whatever.”

The woman nodded. “He keeps giving mixed signals. I see… Well, and why are you here instead of with him?”

That caught the boy off guard. _Why?_ To forget him obviously. But it didn't work, besides, he wasn't really proud of himself for doing it. Yet, he kept doing it.

Seeing his inner debate, the woman get off him and fixed his clothing. “I think you have some things to think through. Well then, I'll be going, it was fun while it lasted. Good luck with your sweet alpha, Sungjun-ah.”

He was left alone, the club still super wild outside the toilet booth he was in, but his mind was too loud for him to care.

He went straight to his dorm, not really feeling it to continue at that place. He'd probably not have to deal with his roommate’s moodiness anyway, it wasn't as late as usual but still late for the smaller one's sleeping schedule, and he was right: once he opened the front door he noticed said man was asleep, all lights off. What he wasn't expecting though was that he wasn't locked inside his bedroom. He was sleeping on their couch.

Fuck. Changhyun was adorable when he was sleeping, he really did not need to be attacked with it while he was having a gay crisis over him. It was unfair.

He had three options. One, ignore him and go to bed; two, try to wake him up, or three, take him to his bed. All seemed to be horrible options, but in his head, the third one didn't seem as bad as the first two. The first option seemed too cold and discourteous and it would probably bother him for _at least_ a day, as for the second one, the younger alpha would probably be extra moody after his sleep got interrupted and hate him more than he already did. The third one wasn't as bad.

Changhyun wasn't exactly heavy, and his size fitted perfectly in his arms. Which wasn't really helping Sungjun. He moved slowly, expecting him to not wake up, and laid him down softly. He glared at the younger for a few minutes before leaving towards his room.

God, he hated feelings.

* * *

Jinwook handed Minsoo a cup of tea first thing in the morning. The younger just looked at him and, silently, took it. He didn't have any morning classes on Tuesdays, and neither did his roommate, so it felt right to initiate a deep conversation. “It's been awhile since Gyujin doesn't come in.”

The beta silently gulped his tea, still in silence.

The older sighed. “You know you can tell me if something is bothering you, right? If you don't want to it's okay, but--”

“It's fine, hyung”, he finally spoke, putting the tea down. “It's just that-- Sungjun told me Gyujin and I smells like a broken up couple, then Wooseok said we might’ve changed without realizing and it's been bugging me so much it feels like I’m being eaten inside. And I can't help but fear for the worse.”

Jinwook sat by his side, resting his hand on the younger’s tight and caressing it calmly.

“I just… They’re actually right. We feel much like routine right now. He’s been doing his things and I’ve been doing mines and we slowly grew apart? I don't even blame Gyujin for doing it since I've probably done it as well, you know, hyung?”

Said hyung just nodded to him.

“And it makes me wonder if we'll return to what we were, or even, if I _actually_ want for it to return or not. Maybe it's a cue to something bigger?”

The alpha tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Minsoo sighed, speaking then in a low voice. “Maybe deep down I want things to end.”

The shorter yet older man didn't speak, shocked by the other's words. He knew how much their relationship meant to the beta - or used to, at least - so listening to that wasn't expected.

“Maybe we really felt into some routine and I didn't manage to notice how my love for him was fading. Maybe, because of our memories, I couldn't manage to admit it to myself”, he was almost whispering, face blank. He then blinked and stared at his roommate, eye to eye. “I mean, you agree that I don't smell like him, right? It could be because of that. Because, deep down, I don't see him as mines anymore and my scent left him, and his left me.”

Jinwook didn't look away. “Don't you usually ignore this kind of thing though? The whole scent thing. You find it stupid.”

The younger breathed in deeply. “I do, but it does help understand some things. Besides, Gyujin can sense it better than me, not like an alpha but still can, and I'm pretty sure it's important to him. Stereotype or not, he's not the neutral dynamic in our relationship, so it matters to him. And maybe that's why he's getting far, he might be overthinking every move of his because of our scent getting weaker.”

Jinwook slowly processed the beta’s words. “You think you're losing interest in Gyujin and that he might've noticed and that's why he's acting differently?”

“I suppose? I'm not sure, I'm trying to understand”, his hands went to his hair, messing it around. “I really don't know what's exactly going on in my mind, and I honestly can't tell what's going on in his.”

“I know me saying it will sound easier than actually doing it, but why don't you two just talk it out? You're dating, and communication is key yet it seems both of you aren't really being sincere with each other.”

He sighed. “I guess… I can talk to him”, he then turned to his roommate. He tried to make it sound convincing, but he himself didn't feel like it was. Nonetheless, the older didn't mention anything about it. “Thanks, hyung. I really was needing this conversation.”

Jinwook’s hand finally left the younger's tight, the alpha getting up from where they were sitting. “I'm always here if you need someone to listen to your love issues.”

* * *

After knowing him better, Wooseok realized Hwanhee was _not_ cute. Hwanhee was a sassy beta and he wished the younger to stop being such a disrespectful dongsaeng and hoobae. _Seriously_. For sure, not his type. Yet… he didn't _not_ like him. It was quite endearing how he wasn't his type but he was still so hooked.

It got worse though, _oh so_ worse. Because he might not be exactly his type, but his younger friend was. Dongyeol had the right amount of cuteness, even with all his chic act. He could act cool at most of the time, but deep down he was an adorable boy. He was definitely, one hundred percent, his type.

But the worst of all was yet to come, because Dongyeol's taken. By _Hwanhee._

“God hates me”, he mumbled at lunch. “Why does the first time I start liking someone, it hits me right in my face? It _hurts_. I don't even have the chance to _try_.”

Sungjun rolled his eyes. “How didn't you realize he was taken?”

“Because he's a beta dating a beta”, he sighed. “My nose isn't the best one for their weak scents.”

The alpha frowned. “They still smell strongly like each other.”

“They do?”, Sooil asked suddenly, curiosity in his expressions.

Yein rose a brow at the older’s words, because _how could he_ not _sense it?_ but the other alpha at their table spoke first.

“Yeah, it's _disgusting_. Maybe you can't tell because you're used to it since you share a room with one of them, but it's _way_ too strong”, the taller answered himself before the older could open his mouth again. “I don't even know who is supposed to be the lavender and who is the rain smell, they both smell like _both_ at the same time.”

Wooseok groaned. “I didn't even realize there were two scents. They match so well it's _unfair_.”

“It's not the end of the world”, Minsoo said. “You could have your four years old relationship tearing right in front of you, not even knowing how to react or _if_ you want to react.”

“It could be worse”, Sungjun said, rolling his eyes. “It could be tearing up before you even got the chance of getting together.”

Minsoo scoffed. “If you just confessed, maybe this stupid sexual tension would cease and you’d be getting laid by now.”

“I _am_ getting laid, unlike some people”, the younger stared at him, offended. “Look who's talking. Maybe if you fucking talked to your boyfriend you would be at your stupid second honeymoon by now.”

“I wanna talk to him! I just don't know _how_.”

“And you think I don't want to confess? But that asshole has too much alpha pride to accept being courted by another alpha, it _kills_ me.”

Wooseok groaned. _Why did he ended up sitting besides those two_ , he angrily thought, slapping them both on their shoulders. “This is not a competition, you fucking assholes.”

Sooil looked at the beta, then the alpha, then the omega, and repeated himself until he decided to move and whisper to Yein’s ear. “What the fuck is going on with your friends?”

“Feelings?”, he whispered back. “Honestly I don't even know, they seemed completely fine a month ago or so.”

The oldest hummed in agreement. “But their situation can’t be as disastrous as they make it seem like, right?”

“Well, they _are_ drama kings--”

Wooseok groaned loudly. “Can you two, like, not? What the _fuck_ , we're suffering here over our relationships and lack of and you're right there, looking cute. Stop it, I'm suffering enough.”

It only made him suffer more when both looked deeply embarrassed (and cute, _ugh_ ) at his remark. “We met _two weeks ago_ ”, the younger spoke in a tone higher than his usual. “And hyung’s just here to help with my scent issue.”

“Really?”, he rose a brow. “I thought you wanted to know me better. I thought there was something between us but I guess it was just me.”

God, what did the omega do to _deserve_ it? The older at the table was _clearly_ flirting with the beta, and Yein _did_ blush a bit by those words but, instead, he shrugged. “I'm not opposed to know you better, it's just not high on my priority list.”

Sooil didn't look offended or hurt by that, instead he was smirking to himself in silence.

“Never thought I'd agree with you, Wooseok, but here I am. They should fucking stop.”

He looked at Sungjun and _wow_ , he really looked miserable. “Fuck feelings, man. I should just get wasted.”

The taller looked at him with a small smile. “Hit me up then. I really need to get wasted”, he then looked at the older beta across Wooseok. “What about you, Minsoo?”

He frowned. “Do I look like the type?”

The omega smiled. “Glad to hear you’re coming”, he said, high fiving the tall alpha while the beta groaned at them.

“Wait, are you really doing to do this to Gyujin? How low of you Minsoo”, Sungjun asked after the high five, brow furrowed. “Or did you two alread--”

“No! We did _not_ break up.”

“I don't really think it's a good timing for clubbing”, Yein finally spoke to them. “There are finals soon, and you're going out for the wrong reasons. And Minsoo, you’re still taken.”

The beta groaned again. “I didn’t agree with it!”

Wooseok rolled his eyes. “Stop being a party pooper, _mom_ , and come with us. Minsoo included.”

“Will you two really talk about me on third person when I'm right here--”

“I refuse”, he said calmly. “And Minsoo will probably feel worse if he goes anyway, stop dragging him into this.”

The tall beta gave up of trying to explain himself.

“Hey, it can't be much of a bad idea.”

The young at the table stared at the oldest. “Sooil-hyung, _don't_ encourage them--”

Sungjun smirked. “Amazing! I knew you would be an amazing person, unlike some people I call my best friend. We'll definitely tell you when we plan on getting wasted.”

Yein simply rolled his eyes. The alpha smiled at the trio.

…

“Why are you sitting with me instead with your friends and boyfriend?”, Jinwook asked the two new faces sitting in front of him, Hwanhee and Dongyeol who were previously lost in their couple world now staring at them too.

Changhyun looked at Gyujin, and the omega looked back at the small alpha, signalling he could speak first. “Let's say I'm not in good terms with someone, _please_ don't ask.”

Jinwook nodded, deciding that it would be better not to. “You?”

The young man looked offended at that. “Can't I see my favourite hyung? I used to sit with you for the past few months too.”

Both alphas frowned at the same time. The betas whispered to themselves, laughing at the scene.

“We both know you're lying, but I won't force you to speak up", Jinwook spoke. He was understandable most of the time, it was why all the third years loved him and, well, so did Gyujin.

(Besides, the omega didn’t know what was going on with the beta’s mind, unlike the older alpha by the table. It was better if he didn't interfere with their relationship and let them solve it by themselves.)

Changhyun rolled his eyes and stopped when it landed on the couple he had ignored at first. “I don't think we've been introduced?”

The smaller one blinked in realization. “Oh, indeed! I'm--”

“Usually the one who asks introduces himself first.”

The alpha stared at the kid. He realized it was the beta duo that he met talking to Wooseok a few days ago, and by the honorific they had used before he was obviously younger, but he seemed to not care about it. He seemed to be challenging him, an older _alpha_ , with no guilt or second thoughts, and that pissed him off.

Gyujin noticed it, being the one by his side, and spoke quickly before any disaster could happen. “This is Lee Changhyun-hyung, he’s our senior and hyung.”

Said man glared at him. Why did he do that? The one who was at wrong was the beta. The audacity.

The other beta who had tried speaking before cleared his throat. “Nice to meet you, sunbaenim. I’m Lee Hwanhee and this is my same age colleague Lee Dongyeol. We're both freshmen.”

Jinwook glared at them. “Why you keep introducing each other as friends or colleagues? Everyone knows you're an item.”

The younger of the two showed his tongue to the older. _Real_ mature. “Let's just say we have our reasons, hyung.”

The one named Hwanhee started speaking to the older at the table but Changhyun ignored whatever was being spoken and stared at the two. They were the same dynamic but still were dating together. It was odd and it made his insides tremble somehow, but maybe he shouldn't see them like _that_. It was a new era now, and besides, there was him and Sungj--

 _No._ Stop that thought right there. Those were different scenarios, it was much normal for betas to date other betas, after all, they were the neutral dynamic, so it wouldn't be as awkward as two omegas or (he mentally paused himself) two _alphas_. _That_ was literally impossible.

Anyway, Sungjun wasn't even a bonding person. Hell, he knew since day one he enjoyed to go out and do whatever to random people he’ll probably never see again, but now his scent was so mixed up. He suddenly started to smell like three or four people at the _same time_ and it took a while for it to fade, but it didn’t matter because before it did more smells would surround him. It was _sickening_ and he really couldn't stay too close to him anymore without wishing he could mark him and make him smell like pepper, smell like him and _him_ only--

No, _stop thinking about it right now_! Why the _hell_ you want to mark another alpha? He'll probably hate you for that, for wanting to dominate another alpha. Especially when he _already_ said he doesn't want to be controlled by the smaller. What was wrong with him?

Gosh, he was overthinking. Fucking feelings.

Once he returned to the real world, Gyujin was saying his farewells to the other three at the table and started to drag him out of the cafeteria since (his) lunchtime has already ended (the alpha didn’t even start his lunch, he wasn’t exactly hungry). Changhyun still had another hour for his dance practice and the younger wanted to company, so he just let him be dragged to one of the music rooms. Sadly they weren't alone, but the room was big enough for them to have some peace, according to Gyujin at least.

The alpha didn't know what to speak but he _hated_ the silence around them, so he asked whatever crossed his mind first. “Well, are you going to tell me why you want my company and not of your boyfriend's?”

The omega looked at him and sighed. “I think we're fighting.”

“You _think_? How can you not know of these things?”

“Not knowing?”, he looked tense suddenly. “I don't know, everything seemed normal when suddenly hyung looks terrified all the time. I don’t know how to put it in words.”

 _Huh_. It seemed that, after… _he_ said that Minsoo ended up so scared of losing what the two have. That, or Minsoo was more confused with his own feelings than the alpha had first initiated, he didn’t get what was going on with him. With both of them, actually. “You should talk to him about it.”

“I _do_ want to!”, he looked around after saying that, volume a _bit_ too high considering they weren't alone. “I want to, he doesn’t really let me though. He’s super sensitive and it’s making me anxious because I don’t know what or how to say stuff, wondering how will be his reaction.”

Changhyun sighed. He didn’t know how to reply to that.

“What about you and Sungjun-hyung?”

He frowned. “There is _nothing_ between me and that asshole.”

“Well, you used to be really close to each other but you’re now calling him an asshole. There must be something going on between you two, you even said you wanted to avoid him.”

“I said I'm not in good terms with  _someone_ , not Sungjun!”, the alpha said, suddenly angry. “There is nothing! He just stinks and I want to stay miles away from that, okay!”

A beta girl next to them told them to shut up and it actually angered him more, it was the second one in what, twenty minutes? He would have used his Alpha Voice and shouted at her to back the fuck off if Gyujin didn’t have pinched him hard and glared angrily at him. The older groaned.

“No offence hyung, but you should take your advice and talk to him, you can't avoid him for the rest of your academic life. And don't you dare lie and say there is nothing bothering you because we both know there is.”

He hasn't been hostile, but the alpha inside him hated the tone had used, and before he realized he was speaking. “Stop telling me what to do when you're about to get your ass dropped.”

The omega stopped and stared at the older, blinking repeatedly. He hadn't shouted but still, the room’s attention was now on them both. “Excuse me?”

“Excuse you of what? It's not as if I have told you a lie, I see Minsoo's face on a daily basis and I can tell how he'd rather stay away from you, by the way you're treating him. Take care more of your dying relationship instead of trying to boss me around about what I should or shouldn't do about that dickhead.”

The younger has visibly shaken by that. “Okay”, he whispered, but it hurt like he had used those words to punch him. “Can you please get out?”

He looked around the room: the beta who had told him to shut up was as surprised - and scared - as Gyujin and was now hugging an alpha he failed to notice before. Said alpha was looking at Changhyun with her eyes red, which meant that one move she considered wrong from him and she'd interfere. He turned around without looking at the younger man and left.

What the fuck was wrong with him? This was the second friend he had been a dick to and said things without caring if they'd be hurt by his words or not. He's put his stupid alpha pride way too high and it was just fucking everything up. And it wasn't as if their relationship had no hopes, but with his words maybe he gave Gyujin the wrong idea of the beta’s thoughts.

Whatever. He needed to play a Sungjun and get wasted.

* * *

“Remember when I said I hated everyone but you? I take it back, Wooseok. I hate you the _most_.”

Said man simply rolled his eyes. “Come on, it'll be fun!”

“But--”

“Stop thinking about studying this one time, Yein-ah”, the slightly older man said. “This is your third year at university yet never went out once. One night won't kill you _or_ your perfect grades, now put this on and go change this second.”

Yein glared at the omega, but after a long minute without him flinching he took whatever clothing Wooseok had picked for him and moved to their shared bathroom. He stared at what he got in hands: there were one leather pants that did _not_ belong to him, but considering their similar body shape it fitted perfectly; a loose and simple white shirt and a small belt, no wait, was that a choker? He was _not_ wearing it. The hell, Wooseok.

“Yes you are”, the boy said once the beta left the room and refuted him over said thing. “I'm also styling your hair up, you look too bland otherwise.”

“Maybe I'd rather look bland, have you considered it?”

He rolled his eyes, attention on the younger’s hair. “Don't be so dense, we're going out to have fun.”

“I thought it was for you and the rest to be wasted.”

“That means have fun in my dictionary”, he shrugged. “Done. Now let's go, and put on Sooil-hyung’s leather jacket. You'll look stunning _and_ it'll mask your scent.”

Wooseok smiled to himself, proud of his thoughtfulness. Yein pretended to not see it yet did as told. He wasn’t sure if the scent was still there since he’s owned the cloth for almost two months now, but he expected that, if otherwise, Wooseok would have warned him.

There were three figures waiting for them once they left the dorms. The young beta was already expecting to see Sooil and Sungjun there but, for his surprise, the third man wasn't Minsoo (thank _god_ , he thought, because even if Gyujin and him weren't in good terms he was still taken and shouldn't do such reckless thing). It was _Changhyun_.

The air between the trio was dense. Sungjun and Changhyun were standing really far, with a tense Sooil standing between them - but closer to the taller, being a little more comfortable with him than the other. It was obvious the older alpha didn't know how to react near those two and honestly, neither did the beta.

“Changhyun-ah, wasn't expecting you here”, the youngerst said calmly, eyeing Sungjun as he did so. He was the reason why the taller wanted to go out, but there was he, looking at the two new faces casually.

He shrugged. “Well, honestly, me neither.”

Sungjun frowned more than he was already frowning. “Let's just go, the sooner we arrive the quicker I can forget this happened.”

He turned around and without any other word started walking to his favourite club. He was mentally beating himself for going there with him following behind but he decided to let it be. Wooseok, noticing the tense air, decided to walk by his side and chat about anything and nothing. Yein didn’t really give them much attention, walking quietly behind them, Sooil by his left. Changhyun was by his other side but walking some steps behind, mind somewhere else while silently following the group as well. The beta had no idea why he decided to tag along, but decided to not ask.

“You look good”, he heard the oldest say, distracting him from his inner thoughts. “And I'm not saying it to brag or anything. You really look different, but a good type of different.”

“Thanks, hyung. You look different yourself too.”

He smiled sweetly. “The good type?”

“Definitely”, he was quick to answer.

Sooil usually wore sweaters and jeans every day, but this time he was wearing a sleeveless top and tight, black jeans. He had a few rings on both hands and was wearing his usual converse but, oddly, it fitted the image. Like himself, his hair was styled up too.

Sungjun opened the door and eyed his companions and, after a smirk, entered. The hall by the door was tight, so he had to enter one after the other. The older alpha told him to go first but the beta told him he could go first, staring at his hyung’s back and, then, lowering his sigh, at his perfect pants.

Fuck, Sooil was hot, he suddenly realized.

“Yein-ah, stop staring and get in already.”

He blinked, embarrassed at Changhyun’s remark, and got in, music already loud in his ears a few steps after.

…

Wooseok, in a blink of an eye, was drunk. Yein kept telling him to be moderate with his alcohol, but neither he nor Sungjun cared much about the younger's words and decided to bet on who drank the best. The alpha obviously won, as he still seemed sober, while the omega was the shameless drunk asshole he was, currently holding a pissed off Changhyun by his hands and making him dance.

“When I said I'd join you I did not mean like _that_ ”, he had protested but Wooseok pretended he didn't hear and kept going. Looking at where his friends were, he noticed Sungjun keeping an eye on them - or, most likely, at his fellow alpha. He smirked.

Wooseok moved his body closer to the alpha, arms around his waist. He didn't really enjoy the contact but didn't back off; Sungjun, on the other hand, kept looking towards the two of them with a disapproving glare.

He considered doing something more provocative, something like kissing the older’s cheek but suddenly, the world around was moving around, nausea hitting him moments later. He tried to pretend it's been nothing, but to no avail as it kept coming back. He managed to see Changhyun’s mouth moving but couldn't hear what he said, music too loud. But by the way he looked at him (or by the few seconds he actually managed to see his expression), he was obviously asking if the omega was feeling well visibly.

Without looking back, he went running to the restroom and gave a look at his reflection, not really liking its outcome. His eyes were starting to change to a hue of cyan, not yet to its full intensity but he knew _exactly_ what it meant.

Great _fucking_ timing. Soon, _way_ too soon, he'd be on his heat.

He took his phone and called Yein. He was his best friend and roommate, it was obviously the best option in this case. Besides, being a beta, he would be the best pick to look after him in this situation. It wouldn't be the first time either.

However, he wasn't answering. He groaned, calling him three more times. Fuck, this was _not_ the time for that!

He gave up. Looking his contacts over, there weren't many people he could call. He automatically excluded those who were alphas, even if he trusted some he'd rather avoid them in his situation. Gyujin was one of the first in his contacts list so, naturally, he tried calling him.

He didn't answer. He tried once more, just to be sure. Nothing.

He was almost hitting his head on the wall when he noticed a name, a few contacts under the omega. _Dongyeol._

He stared. He shouldn't do it, he should ignore it and try calling someone else, but instead, he still pressed play and hoped, this time, he'd be answered.

…

“Hey, little omega, enjoying your stay?”

Yein looked right, then left, then realized there was a male alpha standing by his left, eyes focused on him only. He _gotta_ be kidding him, he had been used to not being bothered by this type of people he actually forgot about his problem.

Fuck, he wasn't even in a crowded place to begin with, as he went near the back exit to get some air. There were still some people, yeah, but most were passed out or didn't give a fuck about Yein’s presence, so he was pretty much defenseless. Great, why now?

“Are you here alone? You could do some company, you know”, he winked. _Gross_.

“I think you're mistaken, in case you're talking to me. I'm a beta and uninterested”, he smiled coldly, yet tried to keep calm and classy.

“Oh, beta? Even better, your kind tends to not be easy. It's _totally_ my type”, he smiled as if he hadn't generalized Yein’s entire dynamic _and_ thought this would actually get him interested. The smile was entirely fake and playful, this dude was really making him annoyed.

“I think I should be going”, he tried getting up but he was stopped. “Let me go asshole, I told you I'm not interested.”

“And I told you I like when things aren't easy”, he smiled creepily and what the _fuck_ , what _things_?

He panicked, so he spoke whatever hoping he'd back off. “I-- I'm bonded, you know!”

“Are you now? Is that why you stink like an omega? Whoever you're fucking must be super amazing in bed then. I don't mind threesomes, if that's what you're wondering.”

“Oh, but _I_ do.”

Yein froze. That was not his voice, neither this weirdo’s. It was a voice he knew much well.

Sooil was holding the fellow alpha’s wrist but he still didn't back off. They both had their eyes of an intense red and the beta’s instinct made him look down and keep as quiet as possible. He hated it, but it wasn't exactly a situation where he should fight his instings considering that there might be two alphas fighting in front of him at any moment.

“And who the fuck are _you_ ”, the stranger hissed, voice low. “Back off.”

“Why would it matter who I am to you? He turned you down already so you should just walk away and find somewhere else to be before things get really ugly to your side.”

“ _My_ side?”, the alpha snorted and Yein’s wrist was finally released. He should take the cue to flight from the scene but the tense air between the two alphas was frightening him too much for him to find any strength in his legs. The alpha stepped closer to Sooil. “I think you're mistaken. Because, if there's someone who'll end up with his butt beaten certainly it won't be me.”

The two alphas remained silent after that, staring at each other and waiting for the first strike. Most people near them were now staring patiently as well, but in the end nothing happened. A female beta appeared by the stranger's side and took his arm, telling him it wasn't worth it. Yein honestly worried that she'd end up being the one beaten up but, thankfully, the alpha heard her and walked away, but not before staring right at the small beta once again with those bloody eyes. “We'll see each other soon, _bitch_ ”, he smirked at him and finally disappeared within the people.

Seconds later, Sooil was hugging him. “You okay? He didn't do anything to you, did he?”

The beta felt like crying, _screaming_ , but instead hid it and shook his head to the older. “My wrist hurts but I guess that's all.”

He had lied. The last thing the alpha had said sounded much a horrible threat and it affected him, but he didn’t want to worry Sooil more than he obviously already was. The older let him go, but his body was still very close to his own. He sighed. His eyes were back to its normal colour now, but it reflected exactly what he had predicted.

“Do you wanna go out? I can take you to your dorm, I’ll warn the others.”

Yein nodded while the older alpha took his phone and would have started to type in, but instead, he frowned.

“Dongyeol and Hwanhee both tried to contact me”, he said in a low voice.

“Is this something bad?”

“Well, considering Dongyeol almost never contacts me…”, the older dialled a number and put his mobile on his ear. “Dongyeolie? Oh- Hwanhee it’s you. Why did you two-- Hwanhee-yah speak slower, I can’t get a word!”, he stopped to hear what the freshman had to say, face slowly getting darker. “Where are you two?” He paused to hear the other side. “Okay, we'll be there soon. Uh, I’m bringing Yein with me so don't worry. Sure, see you soon.”

“What? Is there something wrong?”, Yein asked him once he finished the call.

The alpha got up. “Wooseok’s in heat.”

…

Minsoo should probably have gone with them. He was bored, Jinwook sleeping in peace while he stared blankly at his facebook, currently learning how to cook in thirteen minutes using only five ingredients. And by _learning_ he meant just lazily watching the tutorial without much interest as he was too deep into his memories.

It’s been four years. Four years since the beta confessed his love for Gyujin, four years since they became a couple. It had been magical, for him at least, since he had no much hopes in the first place, but unlike how he had first imagined he had not been turned down by his high school crush. Maybe, because of that, he’d treasured every single moment they spent together, as if it was their first and last.

But now… he doesn’t know anymore.

It has been four years. And he felt like the magic had disappeared.

He still cherished the younger. How could he not? He was a very sweet boy, probably the sweetest ever, and it wasn’t because of his dynamic. It was his personality, his humbleness, his adorableness, how much he cared for everyone near him, older or younger.

Yet… he couldn’t exactly _feel_ much of it anymore, their relationship as a couple. It wasn’t even a matter of sex or cheesy couple stuff, they might have cooled down but they weren’t freezing. Well, Minsoo didn’t think they weren’t. They weren’t, right?

Shit, they _might_ have been freezing. If he’s doubting of his own feelings… and starting to consider the worst… maybe they _are_ beyond repair.

There sure was _way_ too many maybes on his mind right now.

The door knocked. Minsoo thought that maybe he had imagined it, it was way too late (or too early?) for anyone to be at the door. Besides, Jinwook was sleeping, and even if he wasn’t he’d still warn his younger roommate if there’s some visit coming.

He opened the door, confused. “Gyujin?”

The omega looked horrible. He wouldn’t be surprised if he told him he’d been crying, his face was intensely red and puffy. “I love you”, he blurted suddenly, leaving the older in a bigger shock than he’d already been. “You know that, right? _Right?_ ”

“Gyujin, what are you”, he started saying but stopped mid-sentence. “Don't you wanna get in first? You don't look well.”

The omega seemed to want to protest, but then nodded quickly and entered his dorm.

“Do you want me to get you some water? You can sit down on the sofa and--”

“ _Hyung_.”

Minsoo looked straight into the other’s eyes. He wasn’t looking back at him, instead staring at the floor, but he could tell the boy was nervously debating over what to say. It hurt him internally, he felt guilty. His crisis aside, Gyujin was still a precious dongsaeng he cared dear and would rather protect than doing the smallest harm. Something he apparently had been failing.

“I’m sorry for barging in at such hours but, I’ve been thinking a _lot_ and you should know that I really really _really_ love you.” He breathed in then looked up, but never staring at the beta’s directions for too long. “I know I have been a bit distant but it’s not because I don’t love you or don’t trust you or anything like that I swear! I know I have been a really shitty boyfriend and backed off and I know you like clinginess but I didn’t mean evil! I didn’t even realise I was being a fucking horrible lover! So please don’t say you’re tired of me and go away, because my feelings for you haven’t changed for those fours years and I can assure you it won’t change so soon. I can't lose you, hyung, not like this, without words.”

Minsoo was _really_ confused. He didn’t even know what he was thinking himself but there was his boyfriend, voicing exactly what has been bothering for some time. “He wanted to ask him where all of this were coming from but he knew exactly from where. Even if he didn’t tell Gyujin his thoughts, he _knew_  the younger had all the reasons to doubt and be insecure. Sure they were both awkward and the omega wasn't talking to him like he used to but the beta wasn’t being the best boyfriend to him either.

Yet, fuck. His feelings _have_ changed, but how can he say it with the younger literally begging him for them to remain like this? _How?_

“Why aren’t you saying anything?”, he asked, voice weak.

It broke Minsoo’s heart. “I--”, he started, then breathed in again. “I don’t know what to say to that.”

Gyujin’s eyes started to tear up. “Are you really tired of me?”

“No”, the beta quickly said. It wasn't exactly a lie, but Gyujin didn't know what was true and what wasn't, and Minsoo felt guilty.

“Then say so! Why are you acting like it’s hard for you to speak?”

“Because it is!”

Gyujin blinked in surprise. The older rarely ever screamed, _especially_ at the omega. That was a shock even to the beta himself.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scream”, he said, walking towards the younger. He looked smaller than he was, slightly shaking by the proximity. “I’m with a lot in my head lately… I’m just so confused.”

“Confused about _what_.”

He didn’t reply. He didn’t have the right words.

“Right… you’re confused about _us_ ”, he looked at the taller. “It’s okay, hyung. We can work it out, can’t… we? We can try to fix whatever is happening, can’t we?”

 _Can they?_ The beta didn’t know. He was actually fearful of the answer, but instead, he found himself nodding at the younger.

Gyujin smiled sadly and rested his head on the taller’s chest. “We could try picturing it just like our first few months. We can make it through, hyung. Right?”

If he hadn’t been feeling guilty before, Minsoo _definitely_ was dying out of guilt now.

…

“Did you scare poor Wooseok?”, Sungjun said in a rude tone. Changhyun felt an urge to punch him in the face but restrained.

“Don't you have to get wasted or something? People to see?”, he then thought a bit, laughing at his thought. “Are you interested in Wooseok? Is that why you've been staring at us?”

Sungjun frowned and drank whatever was in his cup.

“It is, isn't it? That's why you've been sleeping around, because the omega you want isn't interested?”

He rolled his eyes. “Stop pretending you know a _thing_ about me when you're saying shit like that”, he hissed.

“Well, it's not like you let me know a thing about you.”

“And why the fuck would I let you?”

“Because I'm a friend? Because you can trust me?”

The older stared at him for so long that Changhyun thought time had slowed down. The music was still playing, people were still enjoying their night, but the two alphas were frozen, staring at one another. Sungjun, analyzing both the other's words and expressions and then him,  _waiting_ , expecting the tall one's reaction.

“I'm going home”, Sungjun suddenly said, scoffing, and without thinking rationally Changhyun was following him to the way out.

“Are you going to avoid me? Good, did you suddenly forgot we live under the same roof?”

“Stop following me you freak. Weren't you the one avoiding me until yesterday?”, the taller frowned but his voice wasn't as strong as before. “I don't give a shit where you live, go get wasted and forget I exist.”

Changhyun snorted. “How childish. You were the one who said you'd go out to get, as you say, _fucked up_ , something you've been doing way too often. I just decided to tag along this _one_ time.”

Sungjun rolled his eyes, but seeing their building in front of them gave him hope that he'd be soon sleeping and that tomorrow he won't remember any of that. Thank god he lived near the club.

Changhyun had stayed quiet after his last remark since the older didn't refute him. He should probably shut up, but being the asshole he was he didn't.

“I don't understand you. One moment you say you're an adult who can do whatever then you fuck up like a little child and pretends nothing happened.”

Sungjun stared at him, eyes full of anger. “Who asked you to try to understand, aren't you the one who doesn't fucking care?”

"I lied!”

Sungjun’s eyes widened, not believing what he just heard.

“I lied and I hate myself for that, okay. I should've told you that I do fucking care but you seemed so mad at me not wanting to see you fuck yourself up.”

He scoffed. “What _the fuck_ I'm listening. For a second I thought you'd be sensible for once.”

“I'm serious. It's horrible as a friend to watch someone throw away so much of their lives, and for what, exactly?”

The anger slowly returned to the taller man's face. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Make me then!”, Changhyun challenged him, stepping forwards. “Tell me I'm wrong, that I should eat up all my words.”

“Just shut up already.”

“You can't, right? You can't because deep down you know I'm right. You're fucking up and you don't even know why.”

“I know exactly what I'm doing, shut up!”

“Oh yeah?”, Changhyun stepped forward again, just a breath away from the older. “Care to tell me why? Why are you doing this to yourself?”

Sungjun stared down at him and the other really thought he'd just shut up and fly to his room. Instead, he got closer to the shorter’s face and, before he could process it, he felt soft lips on his own.

Changhyun froze. He was feeling so many things internally, torn between _'why the fuck is there another alpha kissing me?”'_ and ' _his lips are_ way _softer than I had imagined'._  His chest suddenly hurt, as if his heart could explode at any given moment. It didn't really help that the touch was light, as if the taller was afraid to touch him, and without thinking he moved forwards. Sungjun wasn't expecting it as well, but he also didn't back off to the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few seconds that moved way too slowly. The shorter one thought it would end like just that, just a boring touch, that either of the two would back off and start shouting or punching the other. It was usually what would happen between two alphas, he was told.

But instead, he felt Sungjun's hands holding his shirt, pulling him towards himself and opening his mouth, trying to make it deeper. This was probably the cue for him to run away, for his instincts to kick in and stop him from what seemed against his body's nature, but for some reason his body actually wanted _more_. More of this experience, more of his heartbeat beating excitedly, unsure of what he was doing or why.

He caught himself realizing he wanted more of _Sungjun_. Which could explain why instead of pushing him and reason he was with his hands on the older's neck, pulling him closer. It explained why he was sucking on the other's bottom lip instead of forcing his mouth shut. It explained why he was feeling so warm inside, why he felt like he should have done it before instead of denying and rejecting any thought that had the older portrayed in a positive way.

After what seemed hours, the taller one moved backwards, eyes looking at anywhere but the shorter. Changhyun looked up, deep down disappointed. But more importantly, he was confused because he had never thought of Sungjun more than an annoying alpha that kept bothering him, but now he had caught something he didn't understand yet and he couldn't know if whatever this is, Sungjun felt it too. After all, he _was_ drunk and loved to fuck around because of… well, he hasn't said it.

“You asked… here's your answer” was what he got, Sungjun moving to his bedroom right after.

The short alpha sat down on the couch, not fully processing what had just happened, heart beating faster than it should. How could that be the answer if it only made him more confused?

…

“My heroes~”, the omega sang, arms around a beta’s neck. He recognized the mixed smell but, since his eyes couldn’t focus, he wasn’t sure which of them it was. Without thinking, he bit slightly a bit of skin next to his lips. He heard a groan.

“Why is no one answering, the _fuck_ ”, he heard Hwanhee’s angry voice far, which meant the one around his arm was Dongyeol. “It seems we’ll have to take him by feet. Can’t you walk faster, Yeol-ah?”

“Hyung just bit me, I’m trying my best here _okay_ ”, the younger said in a husky voice.

“Sure sure-- ah, hyung’s calling me!”, he was quick to put the device on his ear. “Hyung! No it's not Dongyeol, hyung _listen_ , we have a situation here! Wooseok-hyung called us and he is in-- what? Oh, sorry, I'm nervous. Hyung’s in heat and we got him out of this weird club but have no idea where he lives. We just walked a few steps from it. Okay, we'll be wai-- but wait, you're an alpha! Oh, okay then. We're in front of a convenience store, come running, you hear me? See you.”

Hwanhee looked at his boyfriend. “Sooil-hyung is coming and he's bringing Yein-hyung. Now we just wait, I guess.”

Dongyeol put Wooseok sitting on one of the chairs from the store, standing behind him. When he was worried he couldn't stay still.

“I'm so~ sooo~ thankful you answ’ed my call but why! Why did _both_ of you come save me~”, the omega said with a bit stuttering. “It's hard y’know~.”

Hwanhee stared at the omega who kept mumbling something impossible to understand, resting his head on the fellow beta’s shoulder. “What do we do with him?”

Dongyeol started playing with the older’s hair. “I wish he was sober right now. We need to talk, the three of us.”

“I know, Yeol-ah, I know. But right now isn't the time.”

Hwanhee sighed. “I'm a bit tired of waiting for him, you know. Maybe we should take the matter on our hands, the _both_ of us.”

The youngest nodded, staring at the smaller but older beta.

Wooseok felt like getting up and running from the cute scene in front of him, but then they were both standing up and, a few moments later, had an alpha body holding him, coffee scent present.

“Ah, I love coffee~”, he randomly said, sniffing the alpha’s neck. He couldn't see, but Sooil was frowning. “Hyung, you smell so good~ you know that, don't you Sooillie-hyung~ so good…”

“ _Please_ tell me your dorm is near, Yein-ah”, the older loudly groaned.

“Yein?”, he suddenly said, looking around but, for some reason, it was all blurry. “Yein are you here, my best friend, why can't I see you Yein-ah? I miss you… Yein-aaahh…”

He could hear Yein sigh, then he started speaking. “I'm sorry you had to see him like this, but thank you for taking care of him, you two.”

“It's okay hyung, we---”

The voices started to fade, the blur became dark and, then, Wooseok passed out.

* * *

_[ New message at group chat_ **_96z_ ** _! (02:12am) ]_

> _[ users online: 2 (bumdeuksus (you), sun_yeinz) ]_
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:12am):** huh
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:12am):** minsooyah theres only u on???
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:12am):** seems like it
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:13am):** y?
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:13am):** didnt sungjun or changhyun try2 contact you?
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:13am):** nop
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:13am):** is there something goin on? something i should worry over?
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:14am):** not anymore
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:14am):** but we kind of left those two on the club to solve it
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:14am):** ah... alphas?
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:17am):** uhh
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:17am):** actually
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:19am):** yeah, tht 2
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:19am):** but i wsnt talking abt it
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:19am):** ???????
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:19am):** tht????????? TOO???????????
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:19am):** yein tf happened there.
> 
> _[ onmywei have entered this chatroom ]_
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:20am):** nothing to worry nowSUNGJUNAH
> 
> **onmywei (02:20am):** uhhhhh hi?
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:20am):** where r u
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:20am):** by u i meant u nd changhyun 
> 
> **onmywei (02:21am):** already in our dorms
> 
> **onmywei (02:21am):** why, shouldn’t we?
> 
> **onmywei (02:22am):** wheres the rest btw
> 
> **onmywei (02:22am):** we missed yall and then
> 
> **onmywei (02:24am):** uhhh
> 
> **onmywei (02:24am):** shit happened and we went straight home
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:24am):** i rly think i shouldve gone with u wtf is going ON
> 
> _[ beat_to have entered this chatroom ]_
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:24am):** nothing
> 
> **onmywei (02:24am):** nothing
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:25am):** dont lie to me somethin happened tnight nd youre telling me.
> 
> **beat_to (02:25am):** uhhhhhh
> 
> **beat_to (02:25am):** nope. aint dealing with this shit
> 
> **beat_to (02:25am):** gn
> 
> _[ beat_to have left this chatroom ]_
> 
> **bumdeuksus (2:26am):** uhhhhhh ooookay
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:26am):** you two better not play a changhyun
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:27am):** jsut spill already ffs
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:27am):** if you didt wnt me worried u failed imma beta and already super worried
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:27am):** now spilllllll!!!!!!!!
> 
> **onmywei (02:27am):** maknaes first
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:27am):** were same age!!!!
> 
> **onmywei (02:28am):** spill, maknae
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:33am):** Sighs.
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:33am):** wooseok got into heat in the club
> 
> **onmywei (02:33am):** WHAT
> 
> **bumdeuksus (2:34am):** TF?????????
> 
> **bumdeuksus (2:34am):** y didnt you call me?????????
> 
> **bumdeuksus (2:34am):** arent i a good friend now?????????
> 
> **bumdeuksus (2:35am):** sEON YEIN
> 
> **bumdeuksus (2:35am):** DO I GOTTA GETOUT OF BED RIGHT NOW TO BABY HIM
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:35am):** WE’RE ALREADY AT THE DORMS STOP OVERREACTING
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:35am):** IM LITERALLY TAKING CARE OF HIM R I G H T NOW STAY AWAY FROM OUR DORMS GO MINSOO
> 
> **bumdeuksus (2:35am):** HOW WILL I NOT OVERREACT HOW’S HE
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:36am):** HE JUST FELL ASLEEP
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:36am):** WHICH’S WHAT YOU SHOULD BE DOING BY THE W A Y
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:36am):** MINSOO JUST SHUT UP EVERYTHING’S OK
> 
> **bumdeuksus (2:36am):** THIS IS A CHATLOG I DIDNT SAY ANYTHIGN
> 
> **bumdeuksus (2:37am):** SEON!!!!!! YE!!!!! IN!!!!!!!
> 
> **bumdeuksus (2:37am):** LET ME WORRY FOR MY FRIENDS LIKE I’M SUPPOSED TO???????
> 
> **onmywei (2:37am):** DROP THE CAPS LOCK IM DRUNK AND TIRED OF YOUR BETA MOTHERLY BULLSHIT
> 
> **onmywei (2:37am):** MINSOO HES ALREADY BEING TAKEN CARE OF
> 
> **onmywei (2:37am):** YEIN LET HIM WORRY YOUD DO THE SAME
> 
> **onmywei (2:38am):** THE FUCKKKKK
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:38am):** .
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:38am):** .
> 
> **onmywei (02:39am):** thank u JESUS
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:40am):** im glad im not an alpha
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:40am):** same
> 
> **onmywei (02:41am):** note taken betas are superior n alphas suck
> 
> **onmywei (02:41am):** we been knew
> 
> **onmywei (02:41am):** now can you just sat how wooseok is ffs
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:41am):** god i hate when youre drunk
> 
> **onmywei (02:41am):**  i do too
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:41am):** anyway
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:41am):** i dont know what happened exactly but apparently he locked himself in the bathroom and called dongyeol???
> 
> **onmywei (02:41am):** what
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:42am):** dongyeol who
> 
> **onmywei (02:42am):** oh i do remember him leaving towards the toilet
> 
> **onmywei (02:42am):** but he was with changhyun before why didnt he say anything then?????
> 
> **onmywei (02:43am):** or tried to call us???? we were literally there????
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:43am):** hwanhee did mention wooseok said that he was crynig because someone else didnt answer idk
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:43am):** hwanhee who
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:44am):** either way he and dongyeol tried taking him home but didnt know where his dorms were so he called sooilhyung
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:44am):** why him??????????
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:44am):** do you know a dongyeol
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:44am):** no
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:44am):** exactly
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:45am):** it was the first person he has contact tht he knew that also knew wooseok
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:45am):** hyung was with me so we both went to meet them and take wooseok home
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:45am):** the end.
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:46am):** nothing else happened now stop worrying ffs
> 
> **onmywei (02:46am):** wait
> 
> **onmywei (02:46am):** wait a mother fucking second
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:47am):** oh god no
> 
> **onmywei (02:47am):** you walked an omega in heat home
> 
> **onmywei (02:47am):** with
> 
> **onmywei (02:47am):** AN ALPHA????????????
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:47am):** sudden capslock
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:48am):** but i agree
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:48am):** yein what were you thinking
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:48am):** uhhh i admit tht wsnt rly smart
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:48am):** but i was super worried i didnt consider it
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:48am):** and.... hyung had no reaction... like, at all
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:49am):** he was like everyday
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:49am):** it didnt even cross my mind
> 
> **onmywei (02:49am):** tf
> 
> **onmywei (02:50am):** its impossible for us to not react /at all/
> 
> **onmywei (02:50am):** even if we have an amazing selfcontrol, even if we see them as our sibling or smth
> 
> **onmywei (02:50am):** its hard to not have any reaction, maybe flustering or ykno popping boners
> 
> **onmywei (02:51am):** obviously even the weakers alphas can control themselves into not doing shit, ykno, but those small reactions arent our fault, it’s the hormones
> 
> **onmywei (02:51am):** and inevitable
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:52am):** you know, you write too correctly for a drunk man
> 
> **onmywei (02:52am):** oh shut up autocorrect exists
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:52am):** :p
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:52am):** but yeah i get your point
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:52am):** and yeah, nothing like that happened
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:53am):** he carried wooseok to our dorm even
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:53am):** it wanst far but he was the same all the time
> 
> **onmywei (02:53am):** wow #respect
> 
> **onmywei (02:53am):**  i'm speechless
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:54am):** weird
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:54am):** okay, one problem down
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:54am):** what else happened, the alphas thing
> 
> **onmywei (02:54am):** theres more?????????????????? shit yein
> 
> **onmywei (02:54am):** im the one getting hella worried now
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:55am):** oh..........
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:55am):** just, ykno
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:55am):** alphas..................
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:56am):** of the worst type
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:56am):** ew ew ew i forgot how disgusting they could be
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:56am):** no offense sungjun
> 
> **onmywei (02:56am):** none taken dw
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:57am):** it explains why you were moody over my questioning
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:57am):** y
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:57am):** yeah,,,
> 
> **sun_yeinz (02:58am):** btw,,,, sorry
> 
> **bumdeuksus (02:58am):** dont fret fellow beta
> 
> **onmywei (02:58am):** what happened exactly?
> 
> **onmywei (02:58am):** if you wanna talk abt or
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:03am):** not,, really,,,,,
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:03am):** hyung helped me tho so its ok
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:04am):** sooilhyung?
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:04am):** yup
> 
> **onmywei (03:04am):** you suuuuuuuure u ok?
> 
> **onmywei (03:04am):** like idk hows the feeling for obvious reasons but
> 
> **onmywei (03:04am):** i know it can rub into you and bother you deeply
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:05am):** ok off topic but are you
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:05am):** really drunk?
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:05am):** like,,, u sound off but not drunk, u ok????
> 
> **onmywei (03:05am):** not
> 
> **onmywei (03:05am):** the matter in hand
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:06am):**  ,,,,,,right,, sorry
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:06am):** siiiiiiiiighs
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:06am):** you got me
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:06am):** it did rub into me
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:06am):** i didnt know why it happened
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:07am):** i was with hyungs jacket????
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:07am):** but maybe the scent faded
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:07am):** god idk!!!!!! it was so unexpected and creepy
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:07am):** he didnt back off and kept saying gross shit like fetishising me sayinf no??????
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:08am):** and also me being a beta because i wasnt as easy as an omega???????
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:08am):** as it turned him on like ew ew ewwwwwww leave me alone creep
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:09am):** and then hyung stepped by and it was so frightening
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:09am):** i thought theyd try to kill themselves
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:09am):** their eyes were red ykno.........
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:13am):** someone stopped the dude tho but he
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:18am):** he threatned me
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:18am):** before leaving
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:18am):** and
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:19am):** yeh,,, it’d been really bothering me
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:19am):** it felt like he knew me
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:19am):** but im sure ive never seen him before
> 
> **onmywei (03:19am):**  maybe hes at our uni, or lives around and have seen you?
> 
> **onmywei (03:19am):** i mean, its close by,,,
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:20am):** oh fuck no
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:20am):** did you tell hyung????
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:20am):** how could i???????
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:21am):** and worry him to death?????
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:21am):** dont yall dare tell him btw
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:21am):** YEIN,,,,,,,,
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:21am):** this could get serious,,, what if he stalks you or something????
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:21am):** minsoo please
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:21am):** hes already doing so mcuh
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:22am):** i cant worry him
> 
> **onmywei (03:22am):** dude
> 
> **onmywei (03:23am):** dont you start
> 
> **onmywei (03:23am):** hes protected you once
> 
> **onmywei (03:23am):** hell, he MET you and befriended you BECAUSE he was willing to protect you
> 
> **onmywei (03:23am):** hes like changhyun n i
> 
> **onmywei (03:24am):** how many times havent we helped you when needed????
> 
> **onmywei (03:24am):** even minsoo and jinwookhyung have whenever they could
> 
> **onmywei (03:24am):** even gyujin has his moments!!!!!
> 
> **onmywei (03:24am):** were your friends, and sooilhyung is too now
> 
> **onmywei (03:24am):** u will ALWAYS worry us, so let us help
> 
> **onmywei (03:24am):** let him help.
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:24am):** wh-
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:24am):** what he said.
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:27am):**...
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:27am):** i
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:32am):**.........
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:32am):** i dont know
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:33am):** sorry
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:34am):** its in the past now, its whatever
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:34am):** but yein...
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:34am):** i told you all that happened minsoo.
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:34am):** i can rest now yes?
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:35am):** i got classes you know.
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:35am):**....sure.
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:35am):** good night yein
> 
> **onmywei (03:35am):** night yeinah.
> 
> **sun_yeinz (03:35am):** night you two
> 
> _[ sun_yeinz have left this chatroom ]_
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:35am):**...
> 
> **onmywei (03:36am):**...
> 
> **onmywei (03:36am):** so
> 
> **onmywei (03:36am):** YOU, go minsoo
> 
> **onmywei (03:37am):** is annoyingly quick eyed
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:37am):** uh,, thanks i guess
> 
> **onmywei (03:37am):** not a compliment
> 
> **onmywei (03:38am):** yes im not exactly drunk why does it fucking matter
> 
> **onmywei (03:38am):** i had alcohol so ???? it doesnt matter in the end
> 
> **onmywei (03:38am):** not like ill forget today duh but still have poison in my system which makes me talk like an emotional asshole
> 
> **onmywei (03:38am):** by asshole i meant friend
> 
> **onmywei (03:38am):** god since WHEN i say shit like that
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:39am):** good to know that under your tough skin youre a softie
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:39am):** alphas and their pride
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:39am):** but enlighten me
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:39am):** what happened today
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:39am):** that you want to forget
> 
> **onmywei (03:39am):** i
> 
> **onmywei (03:39am):** ughhhhhhhhhhhhndsbskskfjsfk
> 
> **onmywei (03:44am):** i kissed him.
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:44am):**.... him as in
> 
> **onmywei (03:44am):** yes.
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:45am):**.... you kissed changhyun?
> 
> **onmywei (03:45am):** i already said yes tf
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:46am):** just making sure ;)
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:46am):** why do you want to forget it tho
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:46am):** didnt you want it since
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:46am):** idk
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:46am):** ever?
> 
> **onmywei (03:46am):** DUH
> 
> **onmywei (03:47am):** but
> 
> **onmywei (03:47am):** im not even asking how you knew already you always know this kind of shit
> 
> **onmywei (03:47am):** ugh
> 
> **onmywei (03:47am):** it was a bad timing and too impulsive
> 
> **onmywei (03:48am):** we were arguing
> 
> **onmywei (03:48am):** and GOD i really wanted to punch him in the face
> 
> **onmywei (03:48am):** im usually a calm alpha but he
> 
> **onmywei (03:49am):** kind of defyed my alphaness idk if it makes sense
> 
> **onmywei (03:49am):** my inner self was tingling ???? for him to shut the fuck up
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:49am):** and you kissed him instead
> 
> **onmywei (03:49am):** y,,, ye
> 
> **onmywei (03:50am):** he was asking me why i didnt tell him what was going on wiht me
> 
> **onmywei (03:50am):** why i didnt tell him and why i kept drowning in alcohol n clubbing ???
> 
> **onmywei (03:50am):** i shouldve just gone to my room but i didnt
> 
> **onmywei (03:52am):** i answered him
> 
> **onmywei (03:52am):** with
> 
> **onmywei (03:52am):** ye,,,, the kiss
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:52am):** huh,,,
> 
> **onmywei (03:52am):** thts it the end can i log off and hope ill forget
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:52am):** no
> 
> **onmywei (03:52am):** wHY
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:53am):** are you going to do it? ignore it forever
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:53am):** thats what got you into that situation to begin wth wasnt it
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:53am):** and have u thought,,, maybe hes been dealing with the same thing
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:53am):** and suddenly, hes being kissed, when all he was expecting was idk
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:53am):** you cuss at him and lock yourself up ???? probably
> 
> **onmywei (03:54am):** do u... know smth
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:54am):** no
> 
> **onmywei (03:54am):** minsoo.
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:54am):** no, and even if i did, im not telling
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:54am):** solve your problems by yourselves
> 
> **onmywei (03:54am):** ...FINE, ill tlk to him
> 
> **onmywei (03:54am):** if u tlk to gyujin
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:54am):** i did
> 
> **onmywei (03:55am):**  wht????? when
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:55am):**  while you were all out.... he stepped by
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:55am):**  hes sleeping next to me rn actually
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:55am):**  so, solve your issues
> 
> **onmywei (03:55am):**  i cant believe u,,,,,
> 
> **onmywei (03:56am):** i mean,,,,,,,,, uh, nvm
> 
> **onmywei (03:56am):** ill believe you
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:56am):**  :)
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:56am):**  itll be for the best, i promise
> 
> **onmywei (03:56am):**....sure
> 
> **onmywei (03:56am):** well
> 
> **onmywei (03:57am):** ill sleep
> 
> **onmywei (03:57am):** if
> 
> **onmywei (03:57am):** youll let me
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:57am):**  yeah, go rest
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:58am):**  ill go too
> 
> **bumdeuksus (03:58am):**  good night sungjunah
> 
> **onmywei (03:58am):** night, bumdeukssi
> 
> _[ you have left this chatroom ]_

* * *

Hwanhee and Dongyeol sat down with the third years one day or, more specifically, ten days after the club-slash-heat incident. Their table missed some of its original members but it still felt smaller than usual. Considering the only one missing from the original five was Wooseok and that the table had four new faces, they had to add an extra table for all of them to fit. None of the cafeteria employees said a thing so it was probably no biggie.

Ever since the Minsoo-Gyujin drama started to develop the younger stopped eating with them and Jinwook rarely stepped by anyway, since he was closer to another group of friends the rest didn't know, making the five third years the only ones to sit at that specific table on a daily basis. But then things started to change: Sooil had started appearing when his deal of borrowing some clothes with Yein was created, but it wasn't every day he'd step by; Sungjun and Changhyun has been having issues so either one or both would miss their lunch appointment - that apparently haven't been solved yet as both were not present; and now Hwanhee and Dongyeol became acquainted with some of them, entering their circle of friends.

But they have never tried to eat lunch with them on their table before, until, well, _now_.

“Can't we sit with our favourite hyungs?”, the youngest said after they were questioned.

Minsoo frowned. “I don't even know you two.”

“Come on, Gyujin-hyung introduced ourselves not even ten minutes ago. What a poor memory, I remember your name clearly, Minsoo-hyung.”

The beta blinked at Hwanhee. “ _Hyung?_ We aren't that intimate for you to drop the sunbae already, you punk.”

The two ninety-eight liners giggled by themselves while the second year tried to calm down his older lover. Yein smiled at the scene, in all honesty he had missed those two together.

“Don't act as if you're just sitting here because you like us, Hwan-ah. At least I know you stopped by because you want to hear how Wooseok’s doing.”

Dongyeol bit the inside of his mouth while Hwanhee’s eyes got wider at the older alpha’s words. Six pairs of eyes were now on them.

Sooil sighed. “You don't need to worry, Yein is his roommate and is taking care of him whenever possible.”

Dongyeol didn't look happy with the answer. “Whenever possible? No offence, but hyung’s right here while he's suffering on a heat all alone.”

“There isn't much to worry, it's just a few hours”, Minsoo said. “Besides, it's been ten days so it mustn't be as heavy as before. It isn't even the first time Yein deals with it.”

“ _Ten_ days?”, Gyujin was the one to ask this time. “Heats rarely last that much though.”

Yein nodded reluctantly. “His heats are strong but they don't last many days normally. It's not as intense now but it never lasted this much.”

The youngest sighed. “Something might have triggered it. Is there a way for us to step by and see him?”

“If it's not a bad thing for you, Yein-hyungnim”, Hwanhee finished, suddenly polite.

When packs were still a big thing, betas were in charge of taking care of younger members and omegas in heat. They tend to be super protective of their friends, even in modern days. The two freshmen understood it well, being betas themselves, so they shouldn't be on Yein's bad side. Not only he was a beta, but he was a roommate and a close friend of Wooseok. Being on his bad side could mean being on the _omega’s_ bad side too, and the duo definitely did not want it.

“I'm not sure, I still have classes and I'm not letting someone I barely know enter our dorm, even if you two seem harmless.”

“We understand! We can wait, right Yeol-ah?”, the younger nodded. “We could come with you after class and stay an hour or two.”

“Or we can visit another day if you're too bothered, hyungnim”, Dongyeol spoke politely, eyes resembling a puppy. It was cute, and Yein had a soft spot for cute things.

He sighed. “Sure, give me your numbers and I'll text you once my class ended.”

The younger duo smiled wide, doing as told.

Sooil rolled his eyes. “Hwan-ah, it's your day to do the dishes, don't forget.”

The younger stopped his movements. “I don't know when we'll return though. Can't you do this one time?”

“If you're going to my dorm you better do whatever hyung tells you to”, the older beta said.

“Hyung, come on! What does one thing have to do with the other!”

The younger rested his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. “Hwan-ah, you should be a good roommate to Sooil-hyung at least once in your life.”

“Dongyeol, not you too!”

Yein rolled his eyes at them but still laughed. It wasn't a scenario he was used to witnessing, but maybe that's why it was so amusing to himself. He looked at Sooil, who was smiling wide too. It was a beautiful sight.

The alpha caught his glaring, the beta looking away quickly. He'd let it be when he suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. He looked around and everything seemed normal, but for the record it always did, even when someone tried to do something to him and he had to ask for one of his friend's help. The memories of those moments creeped him out and he felt cold. He suddenly thought of the day at the club, and how Minsoo and Sungjun seemed so worried by the idea of that creep to do something to him. Besides, it still bothered him how, even with Sooil’s clothing, his scent wasn't masked and how that gross dude kept trying to have something with him. He considered that maybe the plan wasn't working anymore and the alphas at school want his attention again. The thought made him shiver.

“--kay, Yein-ah?”

He blinked, looking at the man by his side. “Sorry? I didn't hear it.”

The older alpha smiled wide at him again, and it made his worried fade. “Nothing, I just wanted to check if you were paying attention.”

He bit the insides of his cheeks. “Sorry, I was spacing out.”

“It's okay”, Sooil winked at him and he felt like melting.

Realization hit him right in his face.

 _Shit_. He might have a crush.

* * *

Sungjun was happy that his roommate stopped avoiding him as he was the plaque but they still felt awkward and they were still not talking as much as before. It wasn't like their first year, where they tried talking about anything, thus becoming trustworthy friends quick. There was a huge elephant whenever the two of them were alone and it was super uncomfortable, so none of them dared open their mouth.

To make it worse, the older felt super guilty for what happened. _Yes_ , he had drunk a lot, but sadly he had high alcohol tolerance and woke up the next day remembering every single thing and he was super embarrassed. It was eating him alive and he could tell it was bothering Changhyun too, since he'd always stiff whenever the two are in their dorm or alone by themselves.

“I'm sorry”, he suddenly blunted when the younger was watching some random thing on their television.

Changhyun looked up. “What are you sorry for?”

“For pretty much the last few months. I've been a shitty roommate, shitty friend, and shouldn't have behaved the way I did.”

The younger stared at him. “I wasn't exactly the best friend either. I mean, there are other ways to talk to someone they are falling into bad habits than screaming at them and telling them you don't care.”

Sungjun sat down next to him. “It's okay, you were trying to make me realize that I was fucking up”, he tried smiling at him but had the feeling it looked awkward. “But seriously, I'm sorry for that.”

Changhyun smiled slightly at him too, but if the other was honest it felt forced. “It's okay, we're cool.”

Sungjun nodded, ready to leave the couch when he fought against it. “There's another thing I'm sorry for.”

The younger blinked at that and he could feel his ears burn. Well, he had to do it. _Now_.

“I'm also sorry for the… kiss. But I'm not sorry that it happened, I'm sorry for _how_ it happened.”

He stopped himself to stare at the younger alpha, whose face wasn't readable.

“Changhyun, I know you are a somewhat traditional alpha and will probably be grossed out by what I'm going to tell you, but--”

“Don't.”

He stopped himself before he could add any other word, stating in shock at his roommate.

“If you are going to tell me that you like me, I don't want you to think I'll be grossed out at you”, he licked his lips, “especially since I pretty much kissed you back.”

Sungjun blinked. “You could’ve been drunk.”

He laughed. “I hadn’t had anything that day. If any of us ended up kissing someone because of the alcohol it sure wasn’t me.”

The older bit his lips, feeling a bit embarrassed at that. “Yeah, I shouldn’t have done that. I should’ve used words instead.”

Changhyun hummed. “You could do it now though.”

“Do what, exactly?”

“Use words”, Sungjun heard and rose his head to stare at the shorter alpha. He didn’t look like he was pranking his roommate. “Tell me what you should have if you hadn’t answered me by kissing me.”

He stayed a few moments staring at Changhyun, expecting him to laugh it off or change the subject or something like that, but that something never came. He kept looking at himself waiting. Well, Sungjun has been a coward about this for months, there must be a time for him to stop and be truthful not only to his roommate but to himself, and that time was now.

He breathed in, staring at his feet. “I go out and get myself fucked because… because I wanted to forget. Because I ended up liking someone that would never feel the same because he is too traditional to date a fellow alpha”, at that, he looked at the younger, whose expression he couldn’t read. “Because even if I just flirted with this one alpha it was enough for him to dislike it, but then he started giving me mixed feelings? He kept ´pulling me, acting like I owned him explanations all the time but if I was the one pulling he’d push me like it was nothing. And I’m”, he sighed, “I’m weak, Changhyun-ah. I was drowning in my feelings and I hate it so I decided to drown them instead. That’s why I kept fucking up, because I love you. I love you and I know you would never love me back because of my dynamic. Well, I used to. Now I’m confused as fuck.”

The other alpha looked pretty expressionless, which was expected, but after his last few words, he smiled. “Honestly I still am a bit… confused as well. About feelings and everything, but if I can tell you something for sure is that”, he breathed in, “you might be wrong. I think I like you too. I mean, I have to admit that I'm not _exactly_ sure yet but it's been at the back of my head for a while now and, yeah… the idea doesn't make me feel uncomfortable, at all. I'm willing to try.”

The two of them remained frozen for a few moments, and the younger started wondering if he had said something wrong but then the other, suddenly, was laughing loudly.

“What's so funny?”

“Sorry, it's just”, he breathed in. “I've been telling myself for so long it was a lost cause and here you are, saying you want to _try_ ”, he laughed again. “I'm such a fucking idiot.”

“Shut up, if you're an idiot so am I”, he hit the older’s arm. “It took me so long and I’m still not sure.”

Sungjun smiled. “You said you want to try, so I have a little bit of hope.”

Changhyun rolled his eyes but still smiled.

They stayed a few moments in silence until the older of the two spoke again. “So… what do I gotta do for you to be sure if that's what you want?”

His fellow alpha stopped a while and thought. “Well, we could go out on a date later?”

He frowned. “I have finals to study for.”

The other fake-gasped loudly. “Lee Sungjun is going to study? Holy shit, have you been switched to an alien to spy on us?”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Oh, I _might_ ”, he smirked and _shit_. Sungjun might be a little too whipped.

He rose a brow at that. “Well, I'm not really opposing to _that_ , in case we’re thinking on the same thing.”

He thought he'd be kissed right there as the shorter got closer to him but, instead, he just kept smirking. “If you do well on your finals then we can talk” and, with that, turned his attention back to the television.

“You're kidding me.”

“Isn't the finals week in a month or so? You have a lot to review - or should I say, view for the first time?”

Sungjun would've refuted that if Changhyun wasn't 100% correct and went running towards his books.

* * *

Minsoo and Gyujin were eating just by themselves one day - something that didn’t happen in _months_ \- when Jinwook sat beside the beta’s side. “It’s been awhile since you last sat down with me, Gyujin-ah. I miss my companion.”

“Good afternoon you too, hyung”, the beta said in a monotone. Why would this hyung act like Minsoo was never there in public but be the kindest at their dorm?

The younger smiled softly. “Hey hyung, sorry for that. Relationship bullshit is temporary over.”

“Tempor-- wait, don’t answer me, I don't want details.”

The beta eyed his boyfriend. “You’ve been telling hyung our issues too?”

“No”, he said automatically then stopped. “What do you mean, _too_?”

He froze. Jinwook laughed.

“So, why don’t you two sit with your lonely hyung? Since the two kids decided to follow you, I’ve been eating alone and you know I’m a man who needs constant attention from his dongsaengs. I don't mind third wheeling, I'm used with it by now.”

“If you want attention from your dongsaengs why you keep pretending I’m not sitting right here by your side?”

Jinwook ignored him.

The omega rolled at the alpha’s exaggerated pout. “Don’t be a drama queen, hyung, it doesn’t fit you. Besides, those two are following Wooseok-hyung, not me.”

Jinwook looked surprised at that. “Why would they do that?”

“Because they’re interested in him? Why else would they do so?”

The beta turned quickly to Gyujin. “They _are_?”

The omega stopped, analyzing his older boyfriend's reaction. Minsoo wondered if he had done - or _said_ \- something wrong but then he pushed the thought away. Why would Gyujin be mad at him for worrying about his friend? Okay, it was about their romance shenanigans but still, as a friend, he could do this, right? _Especially_ if Wooseok had been beating himself up for some time for crushing on the couple.

Jinwook made an understanding sound before either he could think on deeper or Gyujin could reply to him. “That actually says a lot about those two.”

Now the beta was eyeing the alpha.

“You know, those two have been acting weirdly for a while now and I guess it might be because of Wooseok.”

Gyujin hummed in agreement.

Minsoo looked at the two. “So, am I the only one missing something or…? How can they, I don’t understand. They’re both betas who’re interested in the same omega? But aren't them dating each other?”

Jinwook looked at the slightly younger man. “Pretty much, I guess.”

“It can happen, hyung.”

He was still confused but shrugged, deciding to let it slide. They could do whatever, it wasn't his business.

The younger of the trio spoke once more. “I wonder if it’ll take too long for them to stop dancing around the subject though, they all seem interested. Even Wooseok-hyung, which is shocking since he’s never been much interested in anyone, not that I remember of. They all seem scared to do a move, especially hyung he seems _terrified_ ”, he thought for a while. “Or is it because he's an omega? Is that why he's scared of relationships?”

The two older shared a look, thinking the same thing. It was about dynamics, but more indirectly. Anyway, him wondering that just meant that Gyujin _doesn't know_ , which thus means Wooseok _didn't tell_ , and none of them were in place to answer the omega's questioning. So they didn't.

After a few moments of silence, the younger brought up another subject, keeping the previous one at that.

“Well, hyungs, I’ll be going before my dongsaengs tries to murder me. They’re always late to our meetings but I must _not_ dare to arrive after them”, he sighed, then moved out of the cafeteria, but not before kissing his boyfriend and telling him to finish his meal (which was far from being completely eaten). Jinwook stared at the beta.

“What the hell he meant by _temporary_ over?”

Minsoo groaned. “We talked, but it wasn’t much helpful. I’m so confused hyung, I feel like punching myself.”

“Woah, woah, woah. Easy there”, he turned his body slightly to eye him better. “What do you mean?”

“He loves me, as in he doesn't want us to break up.”

The fourth-year student rose a brow. “And that's bad because..?”

He sighed. “Because now I know that I don't love him that much anymore. But I can't break up with him… it'd hurt him, and that's the last thing I'd want to do. Hyung, he has _hope_. He things we can fix whatever is going on with us.”

Jinwook looked at him with apprehensive eyes. Somehow, Minsoo knew what he'd say. “You should be truthful to yourself, Minsoo-yah", he started. "I know you don't want to hurt him, but you need to keep in mind you'll only hurt yourself by lying, and once he figures it out it will hurt more than you telling now. Do _you_ have hope? Think that things can get fixed?” This isn't about him, it's about you _both_. He said he wants to keep going, but did _you_ tell him what you want?”

Minsoo put both his hands on the top of his head, caressing the hair in there. “I don’t really have much choice, do I? It's tell or tell.”

Jinwook bit the inside of his cheeks, worrying for the younger. He put the hand on his dongsaeng’s shoulder, and he shivered a bit at the touch, but then relaxed.

“You’re always helping me with my issues”, he suddenly said after a long, silent moment. “I feel like I own you something.”

The alpha laughed. “I’m just being friendly, don’t worry about it.”

“Well, you’d tell me if you had an issue, wouldn't you, hyung?”

“Of course, why are you even asking it?”

Minsoo shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t know anything recently.”

The hand on his shoulder patted him. “It’ll pass.”

That was the beta hoped for the most.

* * *

Yein was scared. Worried, even. He kept feeling like he was being watched around the campus and, thus, he became more conscious of his smell. He would never leave the dorms before asking Wooseok if his scent was really masked and every time he met his non-beta friends he'd ask them if the scent was still there or not. They started getting curious as to why he was so bothered by that, considering they all thought the issue was over, but he'd always say he just wanted to be sure. Minsoo would always give him a look and Yein would shrug, because maybe he was just paranoid after the club thing since it was when he least expected. He didn't need to keep his guard up at all times, it probably was just a bad day, that one.

He was going to meet Gyujin when his worries became a reality, when someone stood in his way and held his wrist tightly.

“Hey _baby_ , long time no see”, the disgusting alpha said. The beta wanted to puke, run, scream, do _anything_ , but the asshole was probably using his voice on him, forcing him to listen. He couldn’t do a thing besides shiver and freeze. “What a good surprise to know we study in the same place. A shame I could only talk to you now, you keep walking with alphas”, he looked dark as he continued, “especially that one in particular.”

“L- leave me alone”, Yein managed to say. He tried to pull his arm from the other's grip but it didn't even budge.

“ _Huh_? You're shitting me”, he laughed loudly. “I did say you were going to pay, didn't I, little bitch?”

“I'm sorry”, he whispered without thinking. Gosh, the alpha’s voice was messing with his brain and it was hard to breathe too. He was starting to feel dizzy with the other's pheromones.

“You _better_ be sorry. Now you're going to be a good boy and follow me.”

He panicked, trying to pull his arm again. “Wh-- wha-- no way--”

He didn't even had time to react when the man locked his fist on his face, cheek now burning. That would definitely bruise. “Weren't you sorry two seconds ago you stupid fuck--”

“The fuck is going on here?”, they heard someone say, and when he looked up he saw both Gyujin, looking like he was panicking too, and Jinwook, pose fierce and fists closed.

“Oh, what is fucking wrong with alphas in this city? Go fuck your little omega and leave me alone with my own problems.”

“I would leave you alone if you weren't harassing him. The only alpha wrong here is you, so I think you should fucking go before you get yourself a real problem.”

The alpha scoffed. “So you wanna fight, ey?”

Jinwook smiled in a dark way. “I would _love_ to, but I think expelling you from this fucking place would be a much better solution.”

The alpha groaned, holding Yein’s forearm tighter. “And how the fuck will you do that?”

“I've been recording this entire time”, Gyujin finally spoke, phone in hands. “And I have registered you punching him, so nothing you say will cover it.”

The alpha kept glaring at the two until he released his grip, the beta running to hug the omega without a word.

Jinwook stepped forward. “If you try touching him again I'll make sure your dick never fucks anyone else.”

The other man's eyes stopped shining its red colour and he left in silence. Jinwook sighed, turned to his two hoobaes who were currently hugging and crying.

“Sorry that I didn't step by before but he wouldn't have back off if I didn't have recorded”, Gyujin reasoned with tears in his eyes. “Oh my God, hyung, your face-- I'm so sorry--”

“Don't be, Gyujin-ah”, Yein hiccuped. “It's not your fault.”

The alpha petted the beta's back and then he turned to the older to hug him too. “Don't worry, he won't bother you anymore, I'll make sure to report him.”

“I'm so glad you came here, what would be of me if you didn't come--”

“Shh, hyung, don't talk about it. It's over now, hmm?”

“Yeah, Yein-ah. Don't worry”, he kept patting the younger, frowning after looking at his face. “Wow, it already looks so bad. We should go to the infirmary, at least to put some ice in your face.”

“But I promised Gyujinie that--”

“No buts!”, the youngest said. “I'll be personally offended if you don't go.”

“But we had to visit--”

“We can always go another day, now let's go.”

Yein cleaned his tears and quietly nodded, walking with his hands on Gyujin’s while Jinwook walked by their side.

…

“Ye~in~”, Wooseok fake-cried while hugging the younger. Gyujin decided to tell the others what had happened and of _course_ he would run towards the infirmary to see him. “Are you alright? I mean besides the shitty experience and the punch? Do I need to do some killing?”

“Shut up, it’s fine”, he said. “Jinwook-hyung and Gyujin helped me enough. It’s just a bruise.”

“Just a bruise? Seon Yein, it’s a _fucking bruise_.”

Gyujin laughed. “You’re such a beta stereotype, hyung. Besides the vanilla scent, of course.”

Wooseok just showed his tongue towards the younger when he gave his attention back to the beta. The alpha, seeing the three of them talk, decided to get up and take his things. “Well, I probably should be going to my classes. Gyujin, you coming?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t have classes until later so I will stay a little more with hyungs.”

“Okay”, he petted the youngest's hair. “Take care, you three.”

“You too, hyung”, the beta said, waving to him. “And again, thank you _so_ much.”

Jinwook politely nodded at the three of them. Wooseok nodded back until the older were out of sigh, deciding to hug Yein once again, tighter this time.

“You’ll end up hurting hyung”, his fellow omega said with a worried face.

“I would never hurt our little Yeinie.”

Yein eyed the older. “Don’t you have classes to go as well?”

He pouted. “You’re so ungrateful! I just came by and you already want to kick me out?”

“ _Do you_?”

His pout got bigger. “Maybe I do, ok.”

Gyujin got up and sat beside the older two. “I will take care of him, hyung, don’t worry. I wanted to talk to him anyway.”

Wooseok furrowed a brow. “About what?”

The other blinked. “Nothing that concerns you, hyung. No offence.”

Yein spoke before the older refuted. “Gyujin and I were going to meet up before the whole thing happened, Wooseok-ah. Don’t take it personally.”

He sighed. “Fine. Guess that calculus class it is then, what an amazing afternoon I will have”, he forced a smile but then kissed the beta’s cheek. “Come home as soon as you can, hm?”

“Yes, _mom_ ”, Yein smiled and watched the oldest of the three leave the infirmary. “So, Gyujinie, what’s bothering you?”

He breathed in and out slowly. “I think I’m being a bad boyfriend to Minsoo-hyung.”

Yein blinked, not expecting that. “You two seem to be so fine, though.”

“Exactly, _seem_ to be fine. But I think I just made shit worse.”

“Why do you say that?”

Gyujin sighed bitterly, looking at the older. He seemed so hurt. “I told hyung I couldn’t lose him and I think I shouldn’t. I mean, it _is_ true, but what if he felt trapped with me because of that?”, he put his hands on his face. “I’m so confused and I don’t know what to do. I can’t just talk it out, that was how I fucked up.”

The beta silently hugged his dongsaeng. He didn’t know what to say because he didn’t really know how relationships worked. Sure he had dated before, but not like those two. They were glued to each other, trusted each other anything, were each other’s best friend. Everyone saw them as an example of perfect, ideal relationship that everyone _so_ desired, but it was now in ruins just like any relationship could be.

“Should I break up with him instead?”

“What? Why are you bringing this up?”

He hugged the older tighter. “I think he was going to break up with me when I said that, or was thinking about it, but I cut him before he even had the chance to. Hyung, do you think he’d be happier… if I let him go?”

Yein let him go. “I can’t answer this for him”, he said, apologetic.

“But do you think I should do it? Break up with him?”

He bit his lower lip. “I think you should ask him what he wants and let him answer honestly. And get ready for the worse scenario, but most importantly, respect it. You were so honest with each other during all those years you were together, you know the least he’d want to is to hurt you, but you also must be selfless about this. Talk about your honest feelings and find a solution _together_.”

Gyujin stared at his palms, now resting on his lap. “Right. Get ready for the worse. I can do that”, he smiled to himself sadly. “Thanks, hyung. I was almost hopeless.”

The beta petted his hair. “I didn't do much though.”

His dongsaeng looked at him. “It was what I needed”, he simply said, sad smile still looking at the older. 

* * *

Wooseok was calmly studying when suddenly two bodies sat at both his sides. The omega stared at the two betas with an unamused glare. “Good morning for you two too.”

Dongyeol grinned like he was the actual sun. It was blinding. “Hey hyung, long time no see.”

The older frowned. “You convinced Yein to visit me dead on my bed not long ago.”

“Come on hyung, haven't you thought that maybe we missed you within those few days?”, the oldest of the duo said with a pout on his lips, which made his voice sound way cuter than it was. “We've been worried.”

“It's just a heat.”

“A heat that lasted too much and with you suffering alone”, Dongyeol pointed out. “But it's good that it passed now. And, well, now that you are back to your senses completely…”

“…we have to do some talking, hyung”, the other continued the sentence.

Wooseok nervously gulped, having some idea of what they meant but not entirely sure. “Does it _have_ to be now?”

The two freshmen shared a glare, with the omega in the middle not knowing who to stare to. Hwanhee sighed. “Yeah. We want to talk it through soon, or at least clear some important points.”

“Let me go first then”, the oldest said, sighing. “I'm sorry you two had to see me, well, like _that_. On the day where I”, he stopped speaking to breath. He suddenly felt shy, avoiding the right words to describe the event. “But I'm glad you two appeared, it'd be awful if something else had happened. So, thank you for helping.”

The two of them gave him a smile. “No need to apologize for that, hyung, don't worry”, the youngest spoke. “We actually wanted to talk about something else.”

“Yeah, hyung, we… you know, we haven't told you about it directly but Dongyeollie and I have been dating for a while now and we've been talking about how you--”

“Ah, it's _that_ ”, he interrupted them. It was about time, the omega thought sadly, for them to address it. “Don't worry, I know it. I won't bother any of you two if that's what you're wondering, I know what lines not to cross.”

Hwanhee blinked in confusion. “What? Hyung, you don't bother us _at all_.”

“Although sometimes you're too obnoxious, but it doesn't bother us. Quite the opposite actually”

The older beta rolled his eyes. “Bad word choice, Yeol-ah”, his boyfriend just shrugged in response. “Anyway, hyung, we like your presence, even when you're moody and cussing at everyone. We like _you_.”

Wooseok stared quietly at the two betas but didn't speak. He didn't really know what to say, in all honesty. He cleared his throat. “It's too early for pranks.”

The two betas stared at each other, then at the omega, and repeated like that for a few seconds until Dongyeol pouted. “It's not a prank, hyung. We genuinely like you.”

“Us both, by the way. We should be super clear on that.”

The older couldn't believe what he was hearing. “You're both dating.”

“Yup”, they said in unison.

“ _Each other_.”

Hwanhee laughed. “Yeah, hyung, we know it. I mean, obviously.”

“But you also like _me_. You both.”

Dongyeol rolled his eyes. “Is it too hard to understand?”

The omega breathed in. “For me, it is.” The duo seemed sad to hear that, disappointed even. “Wait, let me rephrase that. I’m not… good with feelings and stuff like that. And, well, I already knew you two were dating, which only made it harder for me, trust me. I’ve been trying to tone down my crush a lot, but then that happened and--”, he sighed. “But now you’re _both_ here saying you like me… It’s hard for me to believe. I'm sorry but it sounds too surreal.”

The betas stared at each other again. Hwanhee pouted sadly. “Are you turning us down?”

Wooseok hit his fingers repeatedly on the table, nervous. “Not really. I just… am scared.”

At that, both of them softened their posture.

“Tell me, why are you looking for someone else? You already have one another. Or do you think you’re missing something from being two betas and wants to try something different?”

Dongyeol frowned at that. “No, that’d be douchey.”

“Hyung, we’re a same dynamic couple. You really think _we_ would think our own relationship is _missing_ something? That’s what pretty much everyone thinks about people like that but not _us_.”

The omega bit the inside of his cheek. Yeah, that was a dumb thought that he should have kept to himself.

The youngest rested his hand over the third year’s, but he moved it away. “We are not looking for something new. We honestly love you, hyung. You’re nice to us and we both ended up falling for you.”

“You’re a very loving person. Caring, funny, a bit annoying but we like that about you”, Hwanhee smiled at that. You don’t need to give us a response right away. We just wanted to clear that out.”

“Also, we”, Dongyeol started quietly. “Since we’re talking about this, we should tell you that Yein-hyung told us that you have trust issues when it comes to relationships.”

He choked on air. “ _What_? How could he--”

“No! Don’t be mad at him! We are pretty persuasive sometimes”, the older freshman spoke, “besides, he did not give any details of what exactly happened. We just told him that we were going to do a move on you and he got anxious, so we asked why was he reacting like that.”

“We don’t know why, but, well, it seems serious. So we will understand if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“But we _are_ here if you want to. _Whenever_ you want to. Even if in the end you decide to not join us in a relationship, we’re still friends, right, hyung?”

Wooseok breathed in slowly, processing all he had heard. “Right. Okay. I will need some time though, my mind is a mess right now.”

Hwanhee smiled sweetly. “Sorry for dropping this bomb at you right now, but…”

“…we felt like we really needed to clear this out.”

The omega nodded, understanding that they didn’t mean evil with their words. They got up and he felt the older of the two pat his shoulder with soft hands. Both of them were giving him sweet smiles before they decided to leave their hyung alone to finish his breakfast.

 _Wow_. He was still in shock, not believing what he had heard. He did like the two of them deeply, and he would be lying if he say he wasn't happy to hear his feelings weren't one-sided. But that voice-- it was still there, telling him how he should be. He shouldn't be looking for a beta, much less two. He needed a good alpha to protect him, to put him in his place, to cherish him like their personal belonging, but more importantly, to procreate. Hell, who _needed_ betas, it said. Differently to omegas, they were infertile and strong enough to not submit completely to an alpha, but they were not as strong as an alpha, not enough to be a leader. Betas were useless in modern days. 

He sighed loudly at that, mad at the thought. He knew it wasn't his but it still annoyed him as if was, wishing the faint idea never passed through his mind. Betas weren't fucking useless and you, Kim Wooseok, know it better than anyone. Yein was very friendly once they befriended and only proved himself to be trustworthy. He heard his issues and protected him better than any alpha would have. They were instinctively the parental dynamic after all, so he didn't have to deal with this possessivity most alphas thought they by right must have. Betas were reliable as friends, and he was sure that they would be perfect partners as well.

He sighed again. Maybe it was about time for him to give ears to this stupid voice and live his life how he, Kim Wooseok, desired, not how a ghost whispered.

* * *

Once his last Friday class ended, all Minsoo wanted to do was to go back home and hibernate until Monday, so he would get mentally ready for his finals. But instead, as soon as he left the room, he saw Gyujin standing next to the door waiting for him, face quite serious. The younger didn't give him any warning, not that he remembered of, and he wasn't the type of making surprises, so the beta felt uneasy. “Gyujin-ah, were you waiting for me?”

It was rhetorical but the omega still nodded at that. “I think we should talk, but somewhere more private.”

Minsoo licked his lips. “Okay. You want to go to my dorm?”

He frowned a bit. “Won't Jinwook-hyung be there?”

“Is it something _that_ serious that he can't hear?”, he half joked, but by the look on his boyfriend's face he cleared his throat. “There are a couple of hours before his last period ends”, he said, which made Gyujin nod slowly again.

“You have hyung’s classes memorized?”, he said in a low tone, probably not meant to be heard. The beta did hear it but didn't know how he was supposed to reply to that, so he didn't. Instead, he just started walking with the younger in a relatively tense silence, but maybe it was just him. Gyujin seemed calm, a bit determined even. Like he knew exactly what to say and to do, and Minsoo had an idea of what this all was about. But even suspecting that, he had no idea what to do and reply. He felt cornered.

“Here we are”, the beta said opening the entrance door, letting his omega companion enter first. “Do you want some coffee? Water, maybe?”

Gyujin seemed deep in thought. “Actually coffee would be great, if it's not much of a trouble.”

“Don't worry, it's not”, he replied, half smiling, and walked towards the kitchen. He didn't need to look behind to know the younger had followed him there, sitting at the small table located in there.

“So, what do you wanted to talk about?”, Minsoo asked as he turned on the coffee machine and sat in front of his boyfriend.

The omega breathed in slowly. “I wanted to apologize for that day I come here and said all of those things.”

The older blinked. He did not expect it at _all_ , so obviously he didn’t know what to say.

Gyujin didn’t wait for him to find the right words to continue. “I don’t feel bad for saying what I did because they are all true, but I feel like the way I said was… improper? I feel like I forced onto you that we had to keep together no matter what is going on with both of us and I regret it a lot, hyung”, he sighed, looking down but then returning to stare at his lover on the eyes. “I want you to be honest with me and tell me exactly what you want. Without thinking if that’s what I want or would love to hear. But what you, Go Minsoo, is feeling right now.”

The older stayed quiet for a few seconds, maybe even minutes, processing all of it. Gyujin was kind enough to not hurry him up, face now expressionless, simply waiting. It hurt Minsoo that he was put in such place, that he would break this precious boy's heart in a while. But he has been letting this grow silently for months and he hasn't really been fair to him. So he should start being, right now.

“I think we are beyond repair”, he started and right away regretted. Gyujin’s eyes slightly flinched but the beta knew his perks enough to catch it. “I feel different. I don’t feel this urge to fight for ‘us’ that you do. I didn't say anything before because I didn't know how to bring it up, and then you said what you did-- Gyujin-ah, I _don't_ want to hurt you--”

“Hyung, _please_ ”, he started in a whisper. “Don't. I told you, this is not about me or you alone. You can't do sacrifices for me, not like _that_. It's okay to not want to be together anymore. I'll respect it if it'll make you happy.”

The older stared at the floor. “I know. I know now”, he breathed in, “I’m sorry.”

He felt something warm on his hand and looking up again, Gyujin had rested one his hands on it. “Don’t be sorry.”

“But you’re _crying_ ”, he said, voice weak.

Gyujin scoffed but he was still smiling. “Hyung, I am fine.”

“I can tell when you’re lying, did you forgot?”

The omega shook his head. “Of course I didn’t. Hyung… I _do_ love you still. Breakups are sad but I would rather you to be happy without me rather than suffering because you’re stuck with someone you don’t love. I will be fine, it’s just a matter of time for me to be used with this.”

Minsoo felt something travel his cheek and-- oh. He was crying too. “Gyujin-ah…”

“Stop crying, you baby. I’m the fragile one in this old relationship! And it’s not like we can’t be friends anymore! We were close friends before all of this, weren’t us? Or are you too old to remember it?”

He didn’t know why but that made the older laugh. “You deserve someone better than me.”

“Oh no, hyung, don’t you start!”, he got scolded. “You are my best ex.”

Minsoo frowned. “I’m your second relationship.”

“So? Hyung, shut up. You're the kindest and warmest human being I know and this is why I fell in love with you in the first place, so stop beating yourself over this and bring me the coffee, it’s been ready for a while now.”

He blinked, turned around and yeah, it was. It was weird, them having coffee and talking like they usually did before the whole self-questioning started, but at the same time it was so different. _They_ were different.

Eventually Gyujin left - but not before affirming that he would survive three times - but Minsoo remained frozen on the table, half cup of coffee slowly getting colder. This was how Jinwook found him, staring at nothing, drink ignored in front of him. “I saw Gyujin on my way here.”

The beta quietly nodded. “We broke up.”

With this, the older’s expression softened and he sat where the omega had been moments before. “How are you dealing with it?”

“I’m not sure. This is what I wanted but why does it feel so weird? Why do I feel like I’ve done something wrong? Even after being so sure this would be for the best?”

Jinwook moved his chair closer to the younger so he could rest his hands on his shoulder. “It’s okay, this is normal. It shows that you care about what you had.”

Minsoo agreed with another nod. “I guess so. He was really important, still is. I just don’t love him like that anymore.”

The older patted him. “Well, you should go to bed because you had a long day”, he said smiling. “Don’t think much about it.”

He nodded, excusing himself. He was certain he _would_ think much about it but he was also sure that it would’ve been worse if he had lied again.

* * *

Changhyun _did_ say that he was willing to try and have a date with the other. Hell, it was _his_ idea to have a date to experiment with their new relationship, but even so, he was still nervous and confused and that made him think that maybe it _was_ too soon. Sure, he had other relationships before but they were all pretty stereotyped omegas who expected him to do the firsts. Sungjun was a pretty unpredictable alpha who could either do things his way, let the shorter pick his pace or something in between. Thus, he was pretty pressured and anxious about this new step they were planning to make.

“It’s just a coffee, in your favourite cafeteria, after your dance practice until late hours. I wouldn’t exactly call it our first date since we’ve done it before”, the older told him while they were on their way towards Changhyun’s favourite cafeteria that stays open until late hours. It was not the first time he heard it - he's head it when Sungjun suggested it, when he texted him to confirm, and as soon as he saw him waiting in front of his practice room - but it still didn't make sense to the younger alpha.

“It is the first time we are hanging out together by ourselves, it must count as something.”

Sungjun hummed in response. “Let’s call it a predate then.”

“That sounds stupid.”

“Thanks”, he grinned. “It was impromptu.”

Sungjun opened the door but let Changhyun pass in front of him. He rolled his eyes but still did as though. Maybe he was a relatively stereotyped alpha who wanted to take care of his partner as if they were of a lower dynamic. Maybe he was just being romantic. _Certainly_ Changhyun should stop over thinking, _especially_ about stereotypes.

They ordered, they sat down, and they waited. It felt quite awkward if the smaller man were to be honest, because he could tell both wanted to take initiative to start a conversation but both were expecting the other to do so. It felt tense.

“How was your practice--” “How are your studies going--”

They stared at each other, surprised at the coincidence, and then laughed it out. “You first”, Changhyun said.

“How was your practice?”, Sungjun asked, a smile from his laughter still in his lips. Gosh, he looked ethereal when smiling, Changhyun noticed. And then lightly shook his head to wake him from the other's charm.

“It went well. We're going to be having a small performance soon so the teacher can give us our grades.”

The fellow alpha nodded. “Perhaps… can other students watch it too?”

“Well, that you have to ask my teacher. But she will probably let you if you promise to be quiet.”

“I'm thankful the art teachers don't know me then”, he grinned.

“Why, do your teachers hate you?”

“Let's just say I have a bad reputation for them.”

Changhyun smiled teasingly. “Well, I can see why.”

The other pouted. “Don't be mean.”

“Just telling you the truth. Anyway, how have been your studies?”

Sungjun pouted even more. “Why are you bringing this up now?”

“Because”, he said in a normal voice fine, but then got closer to his roommate and spoke in a whisper, “otherwise I can't go to dates with you.”

He in response rose a single brow. “We are on a date right now.”

“No we’re not. This is a predate.”

Sungjun fake-gasped. “You're _not_ using my words against me.”

“I guess I am”, he shrugged, and at the same moment the waiter - a very small girl that Changhyun would have mistaken for an omega if she didn't smell strongly like lemons - brought them their orders, nodding respectfully before putting their coffee and Sungjun’s cake in their table. The taller if the two nodded back, smiling brightly, then taking his attention to his americano. “Tasty as always”, he said to himself but the younger still heard it. Without realizing, Changhyun was smiling himself.

Sungjun looked at him. “You’re not going to drink?”

“Oh, yeah, of- of course”, he said stuttering, taking his own americano and gulping it.

“You know, you’re very alpha-like most of the time but you also have a very adorable side.”

The younger frowned. “That was random.”

He was ignored. “You’re pretty manly and tough but deep down you’re really charming. I like that about you, you’re a bit… hard to read.”

“And that’s a good thing…?”

“Of course!”, he replied. “It would be boring if I could tell exactly what you want and what you’re thinking. Where’s the fun if I knew?”

Changhyun rolled his eyes. “Sometimes is good to know what to expect.”

“But it’s fun when the real thing is beyond expectations.”

The younger alpha stopped to think about his words and then smirked. “Is the real thing beyond expectations?”

“Oh, certainly. I wouldn’t have imagined you’d ask me on a date then demand me to study the same day I confessed.”

He scoffed. “You find that fun?”

Sungjun pouted, thinking too much. “Not when it happened. But yeah, it’s fun remembering it.”

“You’re weird”, Changhyun concluded.

The older rested his head on his hand. “The good weird or the bad weird?”

A humm. “I think I still have to discover that myself”, he reasoned, getting a piece of the cake.

“Hey! You said you didn’t want anything to eat.”

“Yeah, I’m a university student. I only have money for materials and coffee.”

“Materials?”, he scoffed. “ _What_ materials? You’re a dance major, you don’t need materials.”

“We also have theoric classes like history, you know.”

Sungjun frowned. “Sounds boring.”

Changhyun rolled his eyes. They stayed a few moments in silence, the younger staring at the window until he realized--

“Fuck, it’s raining. Please tell me you used your brain for once and brought an umbrella. You can't be _this_ dumb.”

The taller made a confused face. “How not bringing an umbrella makes me dumb?”

“You were home! You literally just left to meet me! You should have seen if it would rain or not and brought it.”

Sungjun made an _o_ mouth. “I should have.”

Changhyun didn’t even fight the urge to facepalm. “Great. Or we wait or we get soaked.”

“I like the idea of getting soaked better.”

The short alpha glared at him. “We’ll get sick.”

“Not if we run and take a shower as soon as we arrive? If we stay here for too long we might stay the entire night and I need my sleep.”

He crossed his arms. “What kind of logic is that?”

“Come on, it’s sleep! It’s important. You know that better than I do, you dance! If you don’t rest well you won’t do well on your performance and I will be too tired to ace my finals.”

Shit, _that_ made complete sense. “I fucking hate you.”

Sungjun grinned. “Sure you do, that’s why we’re in this predate.”

They got up from their seats and walked towards the door. It was pretty deep, the rain, and Changhyun really wanted to turn around and stay in his warm seat. Maybe have another drink. That sounded amazing.

But the taller alpha wasn’t having any of it, taking the other’s hands and running towards their dorm. “Hey, asshole! You could’ve warned me at least! I’m all wet now!”

“We’d be more soaked than this if we hadn’t run”, was his reply, as the older got his keys to open their door. “Well, how did you like our predate?”

Changhyun hummed, holding the older’s wrist and pulling him next to him. Sungjun didn’t try to resist. “It went better than I thought.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm. I didn’t know what to do at first but everything went smooth. Well, except the rain.”

Sungjun smiled at that. “I’m glad you liked it. Can’t wait to have a real first date.”

“Yeah, me too”, he said, voice going soft. He was freezing and should probably take care of himself to not get sick, but instead, he slowly moved closer to the other and without a warning kissed him. The taller was probably expecting it - the fucker - because in no time he was with his hands on his waist, turning his head for a better angle. Changhyun hadn’t planned to make it too long but the other differed, biting the younger alpha’s lips to make him open his mouth so he could let his tongue in, but well, he wasn’t really complaining. With his free hand now on Sungjun’s hair, pulling him even more, their bodies were glued and none of them wanted to let go, and for once he was sure of his feelings.

It was when the taller’s hand decided to leave his waist and go to his butt that he realized his clothing was disgustingly tight due to the water. Reluctantly, he broke them apart. “We need to shower.”

Sungjun - obviously - laughed slyly at that. “Aren’t we going too fast?”

Changhyun hit his shoulder. “I don’t mean to fuck in the shower, we would probably get ourselves killed. I meant we need to shower because we’re fucking soaked.”

The older dared to pout. “But we can still shower together, right?”

He frowned. “You’re contradicting yourself. _Aren’t we going too fast?_ , he said.”

The older made a hopeful face. “Is this a yes?”

“ _No_. I’m going first”, he said, letting the other go. “Don’t you dare enter while I’m showering.”

“Ugh, I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

He shrugged without thinking. “Yeah yeah you love m-- _wait_ , said that again--”

Changhyun glared from the door. “I said no entering while I’m showering”, and with that, he shut it.

* * *

The young beta saw the coffee scented alpha sitting by himself and breathed slowly, moving towards him. It’s been a few days since the asshole incident and since then he’s been ignoring the older. He didn’t want to worry him, and his face did look horrible after the punch, so the logic answer was to avoid him. It didn’t heal completely yet but it was _much_ better now, so he quietly sat down with his injured cheek opposite to the older's sight, hoping he wouldn’t notice the bruise.

“Hey Yein, long time no see-- What the fuck happened with your face?”

Well, plan failed. “Uh, nothing much.”

The older frowned. “You disappear for almost a whole week and appear with a bruise on your cheek and it’s _nothing much_?”

He sighed. “I knew you would worry, but really hyung, it’s nothing. It passed and it’ll never happen again.”

Sooil kept frowning. “Did someone try to get you again? Do I need to castrate someone here?”

It was now Yein’s turn to frown. “You and Wooseok are _way_ too protective.”

“What, he knows?”

“I thought Gyujin had told everyone? Or Jinwook-hyung.”

The alpha blinked. “None of them told me a thing.”

He shrugged. “Well, it’s alright, because this is past now. Hyung made sure he won’t bother me again.”

“So someone _did_ try to get at you again”, the older tsked. “Is he dead now, at least?”

“Wh-- no! But either way, he won’t even walk in this university anymore.”

Sooil slowly nodded. “Good.”

Yein caught himself following the older’s head motion, not really knowing more what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, he wanted to ask him out. But he was too nervous to do so. Until now all they did was talk about his scent, to protect him, and maybe he got the signals all wrong and that was all that he was to the older. Someone to protect.

“Hyung”, he started quietly. “I have something to tell you.”

He nodded quietly. “Yes?”

The beta breathed in slowly. “I want to start by saying thank you. You didn’t even know who I was but were still willing to help me with my issue, and I’m super thankful for that. But as time passed… I think I became selfish? I don’t know how you see me but I don’t to be someone for you to protect.”

Sooil blinked. “That doesn’t make you selfish?”, he tried.

Yein frowned. “I’m not finished. I meant that because… I want more. I want to know you more, like a person, and I also don’t want you to see me just like that. Someone who’s weak.”

“I don’t”, he said over Yein again. “I told you, I don’t see lower dynamics like weaker people.”

“No, hyung, you don’t understand where I’m going--”

“Yein-ah”, he interrupted again. “I don’t see you as someone weak who needs protection. I see you as someone who’s strong and won’t take anyone’s shit. I see someone who gets scared when confronted but would never back off when a friend is in danger. Someone who would do anything for those who he cares and someone who would never curve to anyone else just because he is different than the average.”

The beta stared at the older flustered. “You’re making me without reaction”, he admitted.

Sooil gave him his sweet smile. “Your reaction could be asking me out to so we can get to know you better.”

He blinked. “You-- Like, uh-- Going out like--”

“Yeah. I mean, if you want it to be like that.”

“…I do. I would love to take you.”

The alpha smiled. “Great.”

“Great”, he echoed, because he wasn’t sure what else to say. “We could watch a movie by this weekend, then?”, he cautiously asked.

The older kept smiling. “It’s a date then.”

“A date, sure”, he said more to himself, to make sure that he heard it right, and then started laughing alone. “You destroyed the speech I had prepared.”

“Did I? Sorry for that.”

“Don’t be, this was easier from what I’ve planned. You saved me from embarrassment.”

“Oh?”, Sooil smirked. “I’m curious now.”

Yein blushed. “Maybe I’ll tell you one day. Maybe.”

The older kept teasing him with his lips. “Tell me on out date then.”

He considered. “I might, then.”

* * *

“Who thought this would be a good idea?”, Yein asked with a sigh. By his side, he could see his omega roommate nodded in agreement.

They were currently bowling, all five of them plus an intruder by the name of Jinwook. The young beta wasn't sure how he ended there in the first place since, according to Minsoo, this was a born-in-‘96 only meeting, yet the older beta’s roommate was there, teamed up with his roommate and Sungjun and, by Yein’s boredom, winning by almost twenty points.

Minsoo rolled his eyes at the younger duo but kept smiling. “You're just saying this because you're losing, otherwise you'd be cheering.”

“Not my fault Changhyun decided to just go by age and pick Wooseok instead of Sungjun.”

The omega just quietly turned to him glaring. At least looks can't kill.

Jinwook turned to look at the little group chatting while Changhyun threw the ball - it was a miss. Usually, he wasn't _that_ bad but he was playing it really horribly this time. Yein could hear Sungjun laughing at that, which made the shorter alpha pout.

“Having a bad day?”, the older laughed.

“Shut up, it must be your fault.”

“Yeah? Why so?”

At that, Changhyun stood on his tiptoes - what for, their height different wasn't _that_ different - stealing a peek from his fellow alpha who in seconds went scarlet. “You look _way_ too good today.”

Yein decided to look away and return his attention to the conversation.

“I don't even know why I'm here, finals are coming soon”, Wooseok said with a sigh.

Minsoo shrugged. “Yeah, but there is still an entire week, what a better timing than now? Unless you’d rather wait until the finals destroy us.”

“Exactly, there is one week. It's right _there_ , waiting for time to come and eat us alive.”

The older beta rolled his eyes, ready to reason (or try to, it _was_ Wooseok who he was talking to after all) but Jinwook was faster. “He’s right. Don't worry that much about finals, Wooseok-ah, it can backfire. You’ll be too stressed and will end up doing bad.”

Sungjun returned from his turn - a spare - while sitting on Yein’s seat soon after the younger left for his turn. “Woah, hyung giving advice. I wasn't expecting it.”

“Hyung does it a lot though”, Minsoo quickly said. The slightly younger alpha rose a brow at that.

Before anyone could say another word, they heard Yein leave a very loud cheering, making all five of them to turn to his direction: he had done a strike. It wasn't his first one, but at least the point difference was shorter now. Changhyun nodded at his direction and Wooseok high fived him cheerfully while the beta complained about losing his seat. His response was Sungjun rolling his eyes.

“I'm a nice hyung, you know. I listen to my dongsaengs well and advice them when needed”, Jinwook proudly smiled.

Changhyun scoffed, sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. Who’d know they’d be _that_ pda couple. “Aren't you here because you ignored Minsoo saying only people from our age were allowed?”

“He said he owned me from being a nice friend, this is him paying for that”, the older shrugged. “Besides, he never tried to stop me.”

“Would you have listened to me if I tried?”

The older gave Minsoo a smile that at first looked innocent, but Yein wasn't buying it. It was quite a challenging smirk, almost looked like a flirty challenge, but he decided to leave the thought away. Minsoo had just broken up. Jinwook just wasn't the type to throw himself at single people like that.

Wooseok lightly kicked Minsoo’s legs. “Stop staring at hyung, it's your turn.”

The second oldest blinked at that. “Yeah, sure.”

A few minutes later, and Yein’s team won. They actually turned the tables and _won_.

And it was actually because of their intruder hyung. He, a self proclaimed professional, have only dropped three pins on his final turn while Wooseok, who was still a beginner at bowling, surprisingly did a strike. Changhyun smiled wide at that and high fived the two younger boys and even hugged the omega when he came to him with open arms. Sungjun sighed loudly, probably wanting to show his friends exactly how he was feeling with his team's loss, or maybe it was actually his possessive boyfriend instincts. Either way, Wooseok rolled his eyes and let the petit alpha go.

“Okay, so maknaes, what do you want us to do as punishment?”, Jinwook casually said. He was probably chill because he did not know how far their punishments could go. Minsoo, in contrast, didn't look at the younger trio’s direction.

Changhyun put his hand in his chin as if in thought. “What should we do?”

“We shouldn't go hard on them”, Wooseok said smiling like the devil he is. “They are two alphas on their team after all.”

“I'm a beta, and your team has an alpha.”

The omega rolled his eyes. “Minsoo sweetie, we know, but no one told you to team up with them. And Changhyun won, so it's not his problem, just yours.”

Yein scoffed. “Pretty sure we just teamed up by age.”

“Yein, my love, we're on the same team. Back me up.”

Yein rolled his eyes at that but just smiled. “So, dear omega, what are you planning on doing to those poor alphas and Minsoo?”

Wooseok kept smiling. “Just follow me.”

…

“Wooseok _no_.”

“Wooseok _yes_.”

Changhyun rolled his eyes at the young omega confronting the tall alpha, while the rest of them just stared at either the two of them or this stupid fountain that seemed to be staring back at them. “Sungjun have been soaked literally a week ago. Give them a break.”

“ _That’s_ what you’re worried about? The security could kick us out, this is _way_ more worrisome!”, his boyfriend refuted.

“I didn’t know alphas could be such pussies. Oh wait, I _did_ ”, the omega smirked at them, pose triumphant.

Minsoo groaned. “Just stay in for thirty seconds, right? That’s _easy_ , come on, you've been harsher before.”

Sungjun was ready to refute, but Jinwook was pulling him with them and if he shouted now that would certainly get people’s attention. He hoped that if they went there quietly it would be less painful.

“Get your cameras ready, boys”, the omega said with his phone already rolling. Changhyun could see that their beta friend rolled his eyes before doing as told, so the alpha thought it wouldn't hurt to record them embarrassing themselves. Especially because they included Sungjun.

“Don't you think you were too easy on them this time?”, Yein asked.

“You see this as easy?”

“No, it just that you've been harsh before.”

“Well, I wasn't really sure what to do but I thought I never made good use of this beautiful fountain.

The oldest scoffed. “This is good use to you?”

“ _Obviously_.”

The three of them remained quiet until they saw that the two alphas were now arguing because, quote, there was only _one_ alpha can pull Sungjun without warning and Jinwook was not said alpha, while Minsoo tried to make them shut up. But he forgot that they were with their feet under water and his light touch on the older’s shoulder was enough to make him lose balance… and so he felt.

“Holy shit”, Wooseok shouted, laughing at the scene. Yein, being the motherly friend he is, was concerned if their hyung hadn't been hurt and thus went towards the older trio. Changhyun didn't really want to hear the omega’s unnecessary excitement over the scene so he followed him.

“You alright, hyung?”, the younger beta asked. Minsoo seemed apologetic for making him fall, but his lips still were up, expressing how he found it hilarious.

“I didn't mean to do it, I swear!”, he said.

Jinwook rolled his eyes. “It's what they always say.”

“Can we fucking go now, I'm pretty sure the punishment is over”, Sungjun hissed, leaving the fountain before his reply arrived.

“Here”, the oldest beta offered the alpha a hand so he could get up, but Jinwook tripled on his own feet in the progress and felt again, this time with Minsoo, splashing water everywhere.

“What the _fuck_ , hyung!”, Changhyun exclaimed annoyed. Behind them, he could hear Wooseok’s laughed raising its volume.

“It wasn't intentional!”

“Not only you make us lose but I'm now all soaked because of you”, Minsoo pouted.

“You made me fall first you asshole!”

“It wasn't intentional as well!”

Yein rolled his eyes, in disbelief that their two oldest were being so childish. “This should be added to Wooseok’s worst ideas list.”

“Hey, it wasn't that bad”, he said grinning. Of _course_ it wasn't fucking bad for him since he's literally the only one dry. “Anyway, I think we did enough fuss so we should probably get the hell out of here before we're kicked out.”

“Yeah _please_ ”, Sungjun groaned from far away.

…

“Today was fun”, Wooseok smiled, following the beta who was currently entering their shared dorm. “Hey, Yein-ah, you wanna cuddle?”

He frowned. “You're kidding me? I _always_ want to cuddle”, the beta told him, now on the sofa, expression softening as he patted the seat by his side. “And I feel like we haven't cuddled in ages.”

The slightly older one sat down and in moments they were in a comfortable position. “We probably haven't. I think last time was before you tried to mask your scent. Which, by the way”, he stopped and made a face, “you reek like coffee more than usual, it's bothersome.I can barely smell the cinnamon.”

He giggled at that. “I must admit, I missed this, us two having those quiet conversations. And us five having fun as if we weren't all grown ups. And, well, tranquillity in general. You all were a goddamn pain in the ass.”

The omega pouted. “Not our fault if we caught feelings.”

The beta hummed again. “I didn't act like that when I caught feelings. By the way, how are they doing?”

“Who?”

“Your feelings”, he said, staring at his best friend. “You haven't talked about Hwanhee and Dongyeol since the day they came here visit you.”

“Ah, yeah… they told me they're interested in dating me, but I haven't replied to them yet.”

“Is there a reason why?”

Wooseok shook his head. “No, not anymore. I'm just trying to build up the courage now.”

The youngest smiled at that. “Yeah, I know who hard it is to confess.”

That made the other furrow a brow. “ _Elaborate_ ”, he simply said.

“Well… I spent the last few weeks building courage to confess to Sooil-hyung but in the end he was faster than me and now we're dating?”

“ _What_!”, he shouted, leaving the younger’s arm but bit getting up yet. “Now I know why you reek of him more than necessary for masking, _eww_ , Yein-ah! Since when! _How_! And most importantly, why wasn't I consulted beforehand!”

“Sheesh, calm down, Wooseok-ah. It haven't been long and we're taking things slow.”

“Yeah, because using your boyfriend's clothing way before you two date is taking things slow.”

Yein pouted. “We haven't even kissed yet”, he remarked.

The omega stared at him with an expressionless face. “ _Oh_ ”, he simply said, returning to his spot around the other's arms. “ _That_ slow.”

He nodded. “It hasn't been more than two weeks, honestly. It happened sometime after Minsoo decided for us to all met up today, and I did plan on telling everyone but the timing didn't seem to be right.”

“You don't need to tell me, I'm the only one important in our circle of friends.”

The beta rolled his eyes.

“You know, I’m happy for you.”

Yein furrowed a brow. “Where did that come from?”

“I’m being serious here, asshole. I’m happy that you’re with hyung. He seemed pretty cool since we met and he proved himself to be a nice person to stay with. He’s an alpha but he’s different.”

“You hated him.”

“I did not!”, Wooseok pouted. “I _distrusted_ him because of his dynamic. But not hate. I just worried about my baby.”

“You don’t have to worry about me”, the beta hugged the other tighter. “And if one of us is a baby it’s definitely not me.”

“You’re younger and smaller.”

“I’m the beta in this friendship.”

“Now omegas can’t be protective as well?”

Yein rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up, you’re annoying when you speak.”

He scoffed. “Why you think I open my mouth? To annoy.”

“I’m going to leave you here with no cuddles.”

“I did wrong, please forgive me.”

They shared a glare. In seconds they started to laugh, arms still in each other and talking about anything that came in mind and nothing specific.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m not failing my classes anymore!”, Hwanhee announced loudly during lunch. After Wooseok told him and his boyfriend he would gladly date the two of them, he and Dongyeol became a permanent member of their table. None of them minded much, except that now every time they had lunch they would need to pull a second table.

“Congrats baby”, the omega said, kissing him on his cheek. The beta in response smiled wide.

“Yeah, congrats, but thanks to who you passed?”, his other boyfriend asked, a single brow up.

“Gyujinie-hyung!”

The omega blinked, attention previously somewhere else. “What did I do?”

“No, you fucking twat. Thanks to me, who had to watch your dumb classes, you didn't fail. But I can see you only used me this entire time”, Dongyeol refuted with a jokingly pout.

“You know I’m kidding”, he said laughing, coming closer to kiss the youngest but he turned away, pouting. “Come on, Yeol-ah!”

Yein laughed at the scene, smiling. “Damn, they’re cute.”

Jinwook smiled with him. “They’re the cutest when they aren’t pinning and crying.”

The beta looked with eyes wide at the oldest. “Did they do that?”

“Not them”, he replied in a low voice, eyeing somewhere else. Somehow he understood what he meant and looked at the youngest omega at the table. Gyujin was smiling, joking with Sungjun and Changhyun about something they were talking. Minsoo was with them but he quietly ate and watched them talk instead. Yein was glad that the four of them looked happy. Usually whenever the four of them interacted one of the alphas would get into an argument with the omega and the beta would need to be the mediator. Maybe all that happened within the year made them more tolerant, but who knows. Yein didn't know all.

“Hey, sorry for being late”, Sooil said, sitting by the beta’s other side. “My teacher decided to expand his speech by _just_ a few minutes and suddenly we were nearly an hour past our period.”

“You didn’t miss a thing, don’t worry.”

“I bet I did.”

The beta snorted. “What would be more important than your studies?”

“You.”

Yein quickly blushed, but he didn’t need to open his mouth. “Damn, they’re cute”, Wooseok said.

“Hey, don’t use my words against me you dick!”

Jinwook rolled his eyes, smiling to himself. “Those kids”, he whispered, drinking his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> psa i will probably edit this later or not cuz this is big. idk friends i died doing this, it's already a miracle i fucking finished this, but i'm disappointed with a few things and well i have NOT really betaed it,,,, older parts were reread by me 92319819 times until i got tired of looking at them while the younger i only checked once or twice,,,, so who knows. it probably wont change much tho. itll be like a late self betaing.... psa over.  
>  anyway, rambling time: I started this idea with a few ideas in head: 1, the quote that gave birth to this idea i mentioned on the first note; 2, I wanted to explore same dynamics relationship (altho most fics with this theme are a/a I ended up doing the same with (temp) side b/b too) and 3, polyamory without an alpha (since I mostly either see poly with one of each dynamic or with only alphas and omegas). considering ships I like (btw how the fuck no one wrote wei/bitto before me?), the relationships that would fit each idea were easy to settle... besides those three points, I wanted jinwook to be an alpha who'd rather be alone (but in the end I made him with a subtle unrequited feelings for minsoo I don'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THAT CAME FROM it's a notp lol) and minsoo/gyujin to be established since the beginning, but then it backfired and I got blocked on his part. since every 96z had an issue in this story, minsoo's was set to have issues with his already established relationship, but it's pretty hard to _put_ something in an established couple, especially one that looked so happy and well before, you know? I would need to _remove_ something instead, which made me go **???????** because I didn't know how i'd solve the issue, until I asked for second opinions. my precious twin sol gave her thoughts and I decided to break them apart. this is honestly the first time I break a relationship, I had written a small drabble over an already broken up couple but never made them part (which is why the scene sucks.... also i wanted it to be not too tragic, w a happy gyujin cuz hes my son i would never hurt him). I'm glad I ended up picking this path it was SO challenging ksfskfjhsjk minsoo's scenes were always the one I wrote last (I already had like 15k when I decided to grow the guts to write the tea scene and gyujin visiting minsoo the second time woops) because i didn't know what to do, and maybe it would be the ones you liked less.... my bad .i also wanted to add a scene where gyujin leaves minsoo's flat after the break up and talks to jinwook who was returning from class and theyd talk about "sacrifices" (since one is an ex and the other has a one sided love) but meh this is a 96z only area and look at the size of this shit no more stuff is needed!!!!!!  
>  oh, and sooil is scentblind. i didn't explore much since this is 96z centered and no scenes i wrote really needed him explaining that, but at some point of his relationship with yein he told him, and then everyone else. this is why he didnt feel anything with wooseok's heat nor knew that 98z smelled disgustingly like each other even when living so close to one of them separately. he didn't even know his scent is coffee until he was told lmao pls save him  
>  also chingus, don't be like me and stan talent the first moment you lie your eyes and ears on it. stan up10tion.  
>  **I hope you enjoyed this monster..... tell me ur thoughts plsssssssss this KILLED me so some feedback would be choigo chingus uwu uwu uwu  
>  **
> 
> **[my twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) & [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo) | [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/heecheondo)**
> 
> kill me


End file.
